AnsaKyou x KuroBasu Crossover
by T.P.H.44
Summary: With Kunigigaoka Academy's buildings on the process of renovation, where else will their students transfer to? Why, to Teiko Middle School of course! With two scarlet-haired psycopathic individuals, assassination, and the whole basketball club in tow, how else can Nagisa and Kuroko cope up with their hectic high school lives?
1. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER ONE-

Disclaimer: I do not own/nor have any rights to own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and Kuroko no Basuke. Happy reading! :)

Students scattered through the hallways, dispersing after the announcer had stated their agenda for the day. Clad in his signature vest over his crisp Kunigigaoka uniform, Nagisa dodged students who rushed past him, going in the opposite direction. Some were hurrying up to claim their designated schedules for the whole period during the transfer, and some just being plain rude. He winced when his shoulders came in contact with bigger ones; the said broad-shouldered person walking past without any thought, leaving Nagisa with a slightly painful bump.

Karma had his hands stuck inside his pockets, chin tilted up, while swiftly avoiding any contact with unwanted people. He had an authoritative air around him, contrasting with his casual and relaxed attitude. The pair continued to roam around, brochures in hand and occasionally stopping to look in various places where posters and advertisements were pinned, exhibiting the school's impressive achievements and advanced facilities. Nagisa halted in front of a bulletin board where the Teiko Middle clubs were posted. He curiously peered into the paper, Karma joining him later on.

"Ehhh...interesting." Karma whistled and grabbed the paper, his attention caught by a certain club.

"They even have a shogi club." He dangled the said document lazily in between his long fingers. Nagisa tilted his head questioningly at him, curious of the reason behind the scarlet-haired boy's statement.

"You play shogi?"

"Yes, indeed. I play this particular game in my spare time. It is complex and fascinating."

"You mean that you have played shogi in all the times you have skipped going to class, Karma-kun?" A smile was all he needed to answer his question. Nagisa sweatdropped and sighed.

"You should stop skipping classes and study more diligently, Karma-kun. You'll be back to A Class in no time." Karma's lips curved upward in a wry smile.

"I won't go if you won't, Nagisa-kun. You know better than anyone that I despise people of those kind. If I will be sent back to A Class, I might as well as drag you down there with me." He said the statement with a dry and unamused tone, a tone of bitterness underneath it. Nagisa remembered the incident, and chose to keep quiet. Then they both resumed exploring.

After a long silence and short, meaningful glances, Nagisa spoke up.

"Why don't we head to the cafeteria, Karma-kun? I'm feeling a little hungry. You'll have to go ahead though. I'll get us both some drinks." Karma let an easy smile slip through his lips, the tension suddenly forgotten. He patted Nagisa's head.

"Sure, sure. Ah, and get me the usual." He turned around and walked forward in a lazy pace, hands propped up behind his head. "Make sure not to get lost, Nagisa-kun." He waved, already ahead by a few steps. Nagisa stared at the retreating back of Karma, and began going in the opposite direction as well. After a few minutes, he then spotted a nearby vending machine that sold various drinks. He had started to walk towards it but was interrupted when he felt a body collide to his own.

He lost his balance, and was about to fall down if not for the gentle but tight grip the stranger has on his hand. He was helped up and staggered slightly before he stood, regaining his balance. He looked up, and found his eyes lost in pools of a deep cerulean hue. He examined the person who had helped him up. He had soft-looking sky-blue hair and light, pale skin, clad in the Teiko Middle uniform. His polo and blazer were both crisp, and slacks were ironed to perfection. He looked like a typical honor student. The aforementioned lad bowed deeply.

"Hello." He greeted softly, waiting for his reply. Nagisa just stared blankly.

"H-hello. Um...thanks for helping me up," he held out a hand. "I'm Nagisa Shiota, pleased to meet you." The boy shook his hand lightly. " And you are?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Likewise." He bowed deeply. Nagisa was awed at his gesture of respect. No one had greeted him like this before. This guy looked like a respectful and polite person.

"Y-you don't need to bow down like that! It's fine." Nagisa stuttered, suddenly unsure of what to do. Kuroko stared at him. "Isn't it a polite thing to do? It's only necessary." He replied in a monotonous tone. Nagisa sweatdropped.

"Alright then." Remembering something, he suddenly got worried, imagining Karma patiently waiting for him at the cafeteria.

"I-I have to go, Kuroko-san. I have someone waiting for me in the cafeteria. It was a pleasure meeting you!" He exclaimed while walking fast in the direction of the machine. He popped a couple of coins through the slot and waited. After a short while, he hurriedly grabbed the drinks he paid for and hastily sped towards the direction of the cafeteria. Kuroko mused, pondering over the peculiar pigtailed person he just met.

"That was fast." He muttered to himself, as he glanced at Nagisa's disappearing figure.

"There was even smoke left behind."

A/N: Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER TWO-

Nagisa slowed down a bit when he spotted his friend in the cafeteria, sitting on a chair with his back turned. His scarlet red hair was unmistakable, but was it just him or that his hair suddenly grow longer? Nagisa pushed away his thoughts and did not think more than that, before he rushed towards the figure.

"Karma-kun!" he exclaimed, tapping the said person's shoulder before rapidly speaking. The red-haired individual gradually turned around, his head craning to look at the speaker.

"I'm sorry I'm late...I bumped into a guy before getting our drinks and I was looking all over for yo- " Nagisa immediately shut his mouth when he saw that he had mistaken Karma for another person. The said person raised an eyebrow as his heterochromatic eyes glinted, unamused. His peaceful time was interrupted after all, more so by an unknown person. "Who are you?" he coolly spoke, patiently waiting for the other boy's response. It took all Nagisa had to not blush in embarassment.

"i'm Nagisa S-Shiota. I'm s-sorry to bother you, um-" he stuttered when he felt the other's smoldering gaze on him. The Karma-look alike replied, "Akashi Seijuro." Nagisa nodded. "A-Akashi-san." He bowed and apologized yet again, before he was about to leave. The heterochromatic-eyed lad had touched his shoulder, halting him in his footsteps. Startled, he turned around. There was a curious glint in both Akashi's ruby and golden eyes.

"Who is this 'Karma-kun' you speak of? And how is he related me me in such a way that you go as far as to mistake me for him? As I recall, hair in the shade of scarlet is extremely rare in Japan," he looked directly at Nagisa. " Is he your classmate, perhaps?" Nagisa nodded.

"His name is Akabane Karma-kun, and he is an old friend of mine. He has the same shade of hair as Akashi-san, only that both of his eyes are golden. E-Excuse me, I gotta go. He is probably waiting for me at the moment." He spun around, his short pigtails swishing back and forth, as Akashi momentarily watched him as he ran toward a red-headed figure, slightly taller than him in two centimeters.

He disinterestedly watched the interaction between them. Nagisa was scratching behind his head sheepishly, as Karma said something to him and smirked afterwards. The pair walked towards their table, Karma carrying two trays filled with food and sat down. Akashi by then did not pay heed to them, as he had wondered where Kuroko Tetsuya was and why he was taking so long.

He held a thick document in his hand, words written in fine print as he waited for Tetsuya, for he was going to accompany him on the way to the auditorium. As the school's valedictorian and the student council president, he was going to present a speech regarding the orientation of Teiko Middle School to the Kunigigaoka Academy transfer students, for they were going to temporarily make use of the school's classrooms and facilities, due to the reason that the Kunigigaoka Academy's buildings are going to be renovated; E Class' building was no exception.

Kuroko suddenly appeared before him, a Pocari Sweat bottle in hand. Akashi's eyes unnoticeably widened a tiny fraction before regaining his usual composure. Tetsuya never ceased to surprise him. He smirked. "Tetsuya." He drawled, acknowledging Kuroko. "Hello, Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted, bowing slightly before taking a seat next to his companion. "I apologize for taking quite a while. I was getting a drink." He sipped on his Pocari, shifting his legs silently. A comfortable silence settled between them.

After a short moment, Kuroko looked up to Akashi and asked, "How is your speech going, Akashi-kun?" Akashi paused for a little while before answering. "I've already fully memorized it the night before." Kuroko looked at the three-page document written in small font. _'As expected of Akashi-kun,'_ he thought. He sipped again on his drink, relishing the feeling of the cold liquid slipping down his throat. He decided to ask again.

"What about the others? Where are they headed?"

"Daiki is currently on the rooftop, with Momoi constantly pestering and trying to persuade him into coming down for the orientation. Shintaro is studying for the upcoming midterms, which is due two weeks later; Ryouta is yet being chased and handed letters from his admirers. Atsushi is also currently purchasing his favorite Maiubo snacks from the store. I have informed them of the orientation that will be held later on. They all 'agreed' to show up on the exact time of the said event." Kuroko wondered for a moment how Akashi managed to make them all 'agree' to come. He imagined Akashi with deadly threats and dozens of pairs of sharp scissors.

Kuroko smiled. He was looking forward to spending the next few months of school with the Kunigigaoka students. Who knows, he might find some interesting people. He was sort of eager to make new friends with them, including the peculiar blue-haired lad he had met, Nagisa.

Things were about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER THREE-

Nagisa had wondered where Koro-Sensei was, and what he was doing. He was so excited about attending the orientation but he had yet to join them, and was currently nowhere to be found. At his Mach 20 speed, he might be simultaneously buying cheap Japanese snacks while watching a movie in Hawaii.

He remembered when he and Karma went to Hawaii last year while listening to a lecture for the duration of five hours. They ended up having to submit a report written in English back then. He smiled at the memory, and was brought back to reality at the sound of rapidly snapping fingers. Amusement was written all over his scarlet-haired friend's face. Nagisa thought that his face had resembled that of a meerkat's.

"What were you smiling about for five minutes just now? I'm curious to know." Nagisa's lips curved up, forming a smile. He then shrugged at him.

"It's nothing of importance, Karma-kun; just reminiscing about something." Karma too, shrugged.

"Never mind. Let's go, Nagisa." He held out his hand to him. Nagisa grinned and grabbed it gently.

The two friends went into the direction of the auditorium, and they pushed the heavy, embroidered double doors open. The coldness of the multi air-conditioned room had seeped into their skin. The pastel hair-colored boy had shivered. Their clothes were too thin to protect them from the sudden cold temperature. He saw that Karma had turned to stare straight ahead.

Nagisa drank in the sight of the huge, elaborate and elegant auditorium. He felt that he was in a theater, the ones used for plays; only bigger, and much more well furnished. Rows of deep crimson-red velvet seats had lined the center, complete with foot rests and drink holders on each side. A long and wide-ranged balcony loomed over the whole auditorium, used mainly by VIPs and other important figures. Cameras and lighting equipment were set at the very back. A long and thick platinum stage lined the whole front, as heavy-looking thick drapes covered the back, with golden braided strings. An elaborately-designed rectangular podium made out of specially-imported Quebracho wood stood proudly at its center, with a silver microphone being supported by another wooden stand. Several 38-inch LCD TVs were stationed near the walls. Four gigantic Greek, Corinthian-styled columns served to act as a border for the whole area. He noted that some areas were designed specifically for handicapped people, looking at the ramps and emergency wheelchairs placed at the entrance.

Nagisa, as a 'normal' person who came from a 'normal' family, used to 'normal' places and 'normal' things, felt dizzy and unused to this extravagantly complex atmosphere. He was uneasy and felt out of place. He was constantly fiddling with his fingers, and then turned to his companion. Karma remained indifferent. _'He must be used to it then,'_ Nagisa thought, _'since he had come from a very wealthy family.'_ The duo walked among the multitudes of rows and columns of seats, and opted to sit on the second row, in the last column, where the students of the E Class are supposed to be situated.

He relaxed at the warm and fluffy texture of his seat, and placed his can of cold soda down on the drink holder available at his right side. He sank into the big seat and deeply sighed. Karma did the same.

Some students from the higher classes sat down and sneered in disgust upon making eye contact with the two poor subjects of discrimination, and then proceeded to jeer and gossip about their prejudiced peers. Nagisa furrowed both of his eyebrows and sank lower into his seat in frustration once something particularly cruel and insensitive reached his ears. He opted to clench his fists, with a tense look on his face.

Karma, having noticed this, clapped both of his frustrated friend's shoulders and patted his back in an effort to make him calm down. He faced Nagisa with a tired look, which was rarely seen on his face, and sighed. Turning away, he propped his head into one of his shoulders and mouthed: "We'll all finally get used to it someday." Nagisa looked down at his lap.

By then, majority of the students had piled up inside the auditorium. They settled down onto their designated seats and chatted with their fellow students, some being particularly friendly to some students from the opposite school. Nagisa was struck with disbelief when Kunigigaoka students proceeded to spread rumors about their favorite subject, which was frowned upon by some students who had the decency to opt to turn away, from the malicious rumors being spread about Kunigigaoka's fellow E Class peers.

The principal of Teiko Middle had walked in from the back and began to walk up the steps in the stage, stopping shortly in front of the tall podium. He cleared his throat, resulting students from both schools to stop their loud chattering. They chose to talk in hushed voices, and little by little, had quieted down as they waited for the person of high authority to speak.

The man stood tall and proud, with an aura of superiority surrounding him. He had gray, slightly balding hair, which was slicked back. His face was elegantly structured, with a prominent nose bridge and a slightly sharp jawline. He was wearing a crisp and neat black suit, partnered with a red neck tie. His obsidian-tinted grey eyes looked intense. He had opened his mouth to speak, and...


	4. Chapter 4

-CHAPTER FOUR-

Previously on AxK:

The principal of Teiko Middle had walked in from the back and began to walk up the steps in the stage, stopping shortly in front of the tall podium. He cleared his throat, resulting students from both schools to stop their loud chattering. They chose to talk in hushed voices, and little by little, had quieted down as they waited for the person of high authority to speak.

The man stood tall and proud, with an aura of superiority surrounding him. He had gray, slightly balding hair, which was slicked back. His face was elegantly structured, with a prominent nose bridge and a slightly sharp jawline. He was wearing a crisp and neat black suit, partnered with a red neck tie. His obsidian-tinted grey eyes looked intense. He had opened his mouth to speak, and...

-0-

...suddenly, the double doors burst open, revealing three unusual hair-colored men and a strawberry hair-colored girl. They piled in from the outside, and some had casually walked in. The Kunigigaoka students' jaws dropped, and were shown to be both awed and terrified as the eccentric and eye-catching group had walked past them. They were one odd bunch, the height of each person varying from 173 centimeters to almost two meters tall. They were wearing their own basketball uniforms, with the exception of a green-haired male and the only female of the group. They had the decency to change into their designated Teiko uniforms.

The male was tense, his back and shoulders set straight, occasionally pushing his semi thick-rimmed spectacles up the prominent bridge of his nose; his thin lips set into a line. He was tall, muscular and good looking. The pink-haired girl was carrying a brown clipboard, her magenta eyes looking unusually serious, as she had placed her hands behind her back. She was a beauty.

She had soft-looking creamy skin, which accentuated her pale complexion. Full, plump, pink glossy lips were curved into a delicate frown, accompanied by luscious pink hair, framing her heart-shaped face. Male students stared curiously at her, led in by her allure, and were left struck speechless when they did a once-over; they drooled, seeing her aesthetically-pleasing appearance and curvaceous, slim figure.

All of them were attractive or at least attention-grabbing, and had slightly intimidated students who were less confident about themselves. Nagisa stared curiously at them, wondering what lengths they took to achieve their tall stature. He envied their height, wishing to be as tall as them too. Karma looked as indifferent as ever, the blue-haired boy noticed. But he saw how his eyebrows furrowed a bit. He was thinking deeply about something. Nagisa made a mental note to ask him about that later. His attention was diverted back to the peculiar group.

The principal then, having seen the commotion, cleared his throat loudly. He was ruffled because of the unexpected arrival of the rambunctious rainbow bunch. But it seems like the audience wasn't affected at all. Majority of the female population swooned and sighed when they saw their favorite part-time model among the group. There he was. His glossy golden blonde hair shone and swayed a little every time he took a step, leaving faint sparkles behind him. His brilliant rich-toned yellow eyes have narrowed, his bow-shaped mouth curling slightly into a definite smirk. He strutted towards them, enthusiastically waving and blowing kisses to them like a world-renowned celebrity.

Nagisa sweatdropped yet again when he saw crimson red liquid on the carpeted floor; this particular figure's die-hard fans having lost consciousness and then fainted due to apparent blood loss. The remaining people who were still conscious resorted to screaming and fangirling, constantly snapping pictures and taking videos. They tried to huddle; resulting to them forming a tight circle around their beloved Kise-sama. There were continuous screams and shrieks, the circle growing hotter and narrower. Choruses of "KISE-SAMAA!" and "HE'S MINE!"were heard all over the place.

The model appeared to be unfazed as he just smiled at his adoring fans, constantly signing autographs and posed, taking pictures with them. His blindingly white teeth shone, further cuing more girls to faint. _'Poor them,'_ Nagisa thought. _'It must be hard, losing a lot of blood.'_ Then he suddenly felt the urge to pee. His bladder was about to burst, so he stood up from his seat. _'It must be the amount of soda I drank earlier; I had drunk a lot. I wonder where the boys' restroom is?'_

Karma looked up, his thoughts interrupted by the slight sound his friend had made. He stared questioningly at him. 'Restroom,' Nagisa mouthed. Karma nodded. 'Got your weapons?' Karma mouthed back. Nagisa held two thumbs up. He went over and stepped over the unconscious bodies and the blood-stained carpeted floor as he slowly approached the door. He had a little struggle in opening the said heavy doors but succeeded, slipping outside.

Hot air rushed past him, warming his lithe, chilly body. _'Curse the thin material of these uniforms.'_ Nagisa rubbed his arms and let out a sigh. He pulled out his brochure and leafed through the pages, and got to the section where the miscellaneous facilities was located. He found out that it was nearby, and walked off to a slightly secluded corner. There was the male symbol on the tag. He pushed it open and walked inside.

The restroom was as fancy as the other rooms. It was empty and thrice the size of his bedroom at home, having ombre cerulean-colored walls and marble-tiled floors. Sophisticated clear sinks made out of pure sea glass were lined up at his right, two identical elegantly-framed crystalline mirrors paired up to them. He saw several urinals and tall cubicles lined up to his left.

Metal tissue dispensers and modern hand dryers that can also function as hair dryers were stationed at the walls; and lastly, a large, golden-framed aqua-colored Victorian chaise lounge was located at the center, with a medium-sized table counterpart. He whistled. Teiko's elegantly-furnished facilities had never failed to impress him. He then did his business, and walked towards one of the fancy-looking sinks. He pumped out some sweetly-scented vanilla soap from the soap dispenser that looked expensive- yet again. He inhaled the wonderful scent.

Humming while washing his hands on the sink, he had faintly made out the sound of the restroom door being pushed open through the running water, but lightly dismissed it as another student as he finished tidying up. He opened his blazer and pant pockets to check if his anti-alien rubber knife and BB pellets were still there. He nodded to himself while trying to be discreet. He had started to walk towards the exit, when he heard the sound of hasty footsteps.

Slightly alarmed, his gut instinct strongly reacted and told him to instantly run; he was getting ready to as soon as possible and was already in his running stance. But even as one of the best assassins there was in Kunigigaoka, he was caught off-guard when a piece of cloth emanating a strong-smelling chemical covered both his nose and mouth invaded his senses, filling his nostrils that sent signals to his brain. He immediately tried to fight back, sending weak punches to the figure's chest. The figure aimed at his chin, punching it in full force, causing a bit of blood to spill at the sides. At a split second, Nagisa then felt weak and extremely drowsy; seeing a flash of amber before his world turned black.

Feeling satisfied, the figure threw Nagisa's small body over its shoulders like a sack of potatoes, then casually slipped through the slightly-ajar door and closed it with a smirk.

Karma impatiently tapped his foot and drummed his fingers on the surface of his no-longer cold drink. It was almost ten minutes already, after Nagisa got up and went to the restroom. He couldn't possibly take that long, he deduced. He double-checked the brochure, right on the miscellaneous facilities section, and saw that it was less than a 15 second walk from the auditorium to there. He looked over to the prudish, strait-faced principal who, after the commotion, succeeded in calming the whole audience down, each person already forgetting the subject of the earlier fiasco; he was now currently steadily discussing the school's history and foundation and then Karma's short attention span forced his eyes to skim the brochure's front yet again.

After the principal has said his part, the auditorium's previous silence broke and was later overcome with loud applause. He then gestures for the scarlet-haired valedictorian to step forward and to start presenting his welcoming speech. Karma didn't listen or wasted any more time than that; he pulled out his cellphone and texted Nagisa. His normally cold and apathetic ruby red orbs were filled with worry and concern for his cerulean-haired friend. He looked at the digital, built-in clock displayed on the screen of his phone. It has been 30 minutes.

After a short while, he started to feel sleepy and bored; he heard the heavy doors open, seeing a pale figure walk in with short, light-blue hair resembling that of Nagisa's. But the figure didn't seem like him. He looked more taller and more mature-faced, almost twice the size of Nagisa's upper body half. His uniform also looked significantly different. Half-awake, he briefly dismissed it.

 _'Does Nagisa ever undo his pigtails?'_ he halfheartedly thought. With a barely-functioning mind, he had finally come to the conclusion that it couldn't possibly be anyone else, due to the rarity of sky-blue hair in their country. Contented, Karma placed his slightly cold hands behind his head, shuffling into a more comfortable position in his large seat, and turned to shut his heavy-lidded eyes.

Karma missed the sight of his cellular phone beeping. Nagisa's name urgently flashed on the brightly lit blue screen. The message contained only one word: 'HELP.'


	5. Chapter 5

-CHAPTER FIVE-

Previously on AxK:

Feeling satisfied, the figure threw Nagisa's small body over its shoulders like a sack of potatoes, then casually slipped through the slightly-ajar door and closed it with a smirk.

Karma impatiently tapped his foot and drummed his fingers on the surface of his no-longer cold drink. It was almost ten minutes already, after Nagisa got up and went to the restroom. He couldn't possibly take that long, he deduced. He double-checked the brochure, right on the miscellaneous facilities section, and saw that it was less than a 15 second walk from the auditorium to there. He looked over to the prudish, strait-faced principal who, after the commotion, succeeded in calming the whole audience down, each person already forgetting the subject of the earlier fiasco; he was now currently steadily discussing the school's history and foundation and then Karma's short attention span forced his eyes to skim the brochure's front yet again.

After the principal has said his part, the auditorium's previous silence broke and was later overcome with loud applause. He then gestures for the scarlet-haired valedictorian to step forward and start presenting his welcoming speech. Karma didn't listen or wanted to waste any more time than that; he pulled out his cellphone and texted Nagisa. His normally cold and apathetic ruby red orbs were filled with worry and concern for his cerulean-haired friend. He looked at the digital, built-in clock displayed on the screen of his phone. It has been 30 minutes.

After a short while, he started to feel sleepy and bored; he heard the heavy doors open, seeing a pale figure walk in with short, light-blue hair resembling that of Nagisa's. But the figure didn't seem like him. He looked more taller and more mature-faced, almost twice the size of Nagisa's upper body half. His uniform also looked significantly different. Half-awake, he briefly dismissed it.

 _'Does Nagisa ever undo his pigtails?'_ he halfheartedly thought. With a barely-functioning mind, he had finally come to the conclusion that it couldn't possibly be anyone else, due to the rarity of sky-blue hair in their country. Contented, Karma placed his slightly cold hands behind his head, shuffling into a more comfortable position in his large seat, and turned to shut his heavy-lidded eyes.

Karma missed the sight of his cellular phone beeping. Nagisa's name urgently flashed on the brightly lit blue screen. The message contained only one word: 'HELP.'

-0-

Nagisa was roughly thrown at the back of a cold, dirty, grimy and gross-smelling truck, reeking of mold and rubbish mixed with a rotting, rubbery stench. His small nose twitched, unconsciously wrinkling at the putrid smell. The backs of his arms and wrists were tied, including his knees and ankles, leaving him in an uncomfortable position. The ride in the truck was rickety and bumpy. He groaned when his body was hurled onto the metallic cold surface of the right inner shell of the truck.

He slowly blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to his dark surroundings. He blinked again. He was knocked out. The small, cramped space he was placed in is completely dark. He couldn't see a thing. _'Darn. Karma must be worried by now.'_ He shook his head, disappointed for allowing himself to be caught off-guard just because he was at an alien and assassin-free school, with the exception of students from E Class. He had done his research, and not one of the people he observed manifested such characteristics.

His mind was a complete mess. _'How am I supposed to get out of here? Who are my abductors? Do they possibly plan to kill me for the money?'_ Nagisa thought these while rummaging for answers in his brain. _'According to my data, the last thing I saw was a flash of amber. It couldn't possibly be a classmate of mine, or any of my fellow A, B, C, or D Class peers. None of the faculty members or any of the school staff has amber-colored hair. Even Koro-sensei. He can't fool any of us with his disguises,'_ he sighed.

He held in his breath, trying not to inhale as much of the smell as possible, when he felt a slight bump at the back of his blazer. It was slightly heavy, bulky, and rectangular-shaped. Suddenly, he remembered his phone lying somewhere around his hidden blazer pocket. His assailants appear to not have noticed it. _'Whew. Good thing it was on silent mode.'_

He tried to shake his phone off his pocket. After a few minutes, he heard something clatter and slide, making a small sound on the metal floor of the truck. _'Yes! I finally got it off!'_ Nagisa internally cheered to himself.

His entire body resorted to leaning backward, his tightly wound hands wriggling and struggling to grasp the phone. It was hard due to the tough ride. He was roughly tossed from side to side and turned, wincing when his butt bumped onto the hard metal. It seemed like forever until his fingers have finally touched the surface of his phone. His hands clawed at the device, trying to get a hold of it.

With shaky hands, he opened the phone and was immediately sent to the lock screen. His eyes tried to adjust yet again, his sensitive pupils squinting at the bright blue light emitting from the medium-sized screen. He blinked multiple times. Too bright. He craned his neck further to the back in order to get a good glimpse of the phone screen, entering the lock code and unlocking it. He saw that there was a signal nearby, and hoped that the message would get through to Karma quickly. He tapped the 'Messaging' icon and went to the 'New Message' section; from which he went to select a name.

Scrolling down his contact list he had finally spotted Karma's name and tapped it. He was starting to compose a short message when he felt the truck engine's constant whirring slowdown. Mentally panicked, he was running out of time to type a message coherent enough for Karma to read. He erased all he had previously written and selected the Caps Lock option, replacing the message instead with the word 'HELP,' hoping that Karma would send some students of the E Class to help him and hopefully defeat his assailants who had abducted him earlier.

He roughly tossed his phone to a corner with cloth sacks filled with strange contents unknown to him. The phone slid through a small gap and was successfully hidden behind them. He then pretended to be asleep, trying to endure the horrid smell being emitted from the inside of the truck and waited.

Suddenly, he heard two doors slam simultaneously, one much more louder than the other, the sound vibrating through the outer shell of the truck. He heard some people talking outside, and eventually made them out to be a male and a female. The woman was angry about something, judging by the intonation and the pitch of her voice and was currently muttering curses incoherent to his ears. The man, seeming to be almost around his mid-twenties (based on the tone of his voice), repeatedly apologizes and mentions a topic unfamiliar to him.

 _'Operation: KRYIBBA? What in the world is that supposed to mean?'_ Nagisa wondered, keeping his guard up just in case. He heard little bits of information, such things as 'KR', 'Mars project', and 'final shipment of indestructible materials.' There were other words that he couldn't make out. He tried to shuffle a bit closer, but eventually stopped, not moving a single muscle when the back of the truck slid open, the warm sunlight shining and hitting his eyelids, warming his face and upper arms that were still shivering from the slightly cold metal surface.

Suddenly, a huge shadow blocked his source of warmth. Nagisa shivered yet again when the chilly air cooled down his now slightly warm skin, but tried his best not to reveal to them that he was now awake and fully aware of what is happening to him. Huge, warm hands slipped onto his back and knees, gently securing a firm hold of his skin. It then proceeded to carry his body in a gentle manner, as if it was light as a feather. He was a little startled at how carefully the man treated him, almost like he was a delicate porcelain doll, but he did not show any signs of unnatural movement. He lightly stirred in his sleep, like a normal person would.

The woman sneered, clicking her heels impatiently. She spat out a wad of pink gum, which landed on the warm ground. She was currently stomping all over it with her exquisite heeled boot in annoyance, when she suddenly spotted the larger male carrying Nagisa's minuscule frame.

"So this is the boy?" She let out a loud scoff, clicking her tongue while admiring her freshly manicured french-tipped nails. "He looks too tiny to be that one." Her vocal chords vibrated louder and louder, raising her voice second after second. "We're looking for a blue-haired boy whose height is slightly smaller than average, not a snot-nosed puny preschooler!"

The poor man winced slightly when her sharp voice echoed in his eardrums. The woman was clearly pissed. Nagisa's fingers slightly twitched in annoyance. He wanted to strangle her already, but stopped and tried to restrain himself. His chances to escape may be close to none if he will act rashly in this particular situation. He calmed himself down, choosing to think rationally and proceeded to weigh his options in his head. He silently let out a sigh.

The man apologized again, bowing profusely. The woman looked at him with her sharp eagle-like eyes. 'Tch,' she muttered. "Frankly, I wonder why our boss still lets you work here; you are nothing but a waste of space. As far as I know, you are unsuited for any kind of decent job. Take the brat to the western storehouse. Dump this skinny sack of bones there and just go back to headquarters. Achielli is already assigned to that station; he will make sure that the atrocious imbecile does not touch anything." She waved her hand and left, sashaying towards who-knows-where.

Nagisa was frustrated that he had to keep this facade around him, being vulnerable and pretending to be unconscious around his assailants. He could not see where he was located, or where the woman went. He could not hear a single thing, save from the diminishing sounds of crunching of boots on dirt, not even birds chirping or branches of the trees swaying in the wind. Everything was still. It was very quiet.

 _Too quiet._

The man who held him started to walk to his left, Nagisa's body bouncing up and down a little. He sadly sighed, Nagisa feeling his breath on his face, while continuing to walk forward to the unknown patch of area. His heavy leather boots occasionally squeaked while he continued his steady pace.

After a while, his steps slowed down, Nagisa still keeping his ears sharp. The guy stuck his hand inside his pocket, fishing out a small ring of keys in the midst of small packets of gum, candy wrappers and loose change inside his pocket. It noisily jingled, the person clumsily fumbling with them slightly as he figured which key to insert inside the lock with. Successful, the lock clicked, and the storehouse door loudly creaked open, as he walked inside.

The smell of old wood and copper immediately filled the blue-haired boy's sensitive nostrils. He agonizingly kept still, anxiously waiting for further action. The one carrying him carefully set him down into a rough cloth-covered surface. Nagisa stirred slightly yet again, to his right. He could feel the faintly warm puffs of air the man breathed out.

Standing up, the man stuck his hands on both of his pockets, his shoes gently clattering on the ground. He went out the open metal door, trying to close it gently. It creaked loudly as ever, as Nagisa heard it slam shut. He shifted slightly, unsure whether to open his eyes or not.

Feeling a little conscious of his movements, he remembered the woman mentioning someone named Achielli back outside. _'Is this 'Achielli' person here already? Should I wake up? I have to be discreet, and make it look natural.'_ He opened his mouth slightly, letting little wisps of air out, and moved his eyelids slightly.

His fingers twitched, the slit of his eyes widening, opening a little. He started to move. _'Just a little more...'_ he thought. His eyelids started to flutter, adjusting to the mellow light and tried to softly yawn as his back arched, stretching a little. He still heard nothing. He sighed in relief when little to no events occurred after a few seconds, and started to lower his guard, when...

He heard someone speak.

"Hep hep, boy! Or is it girl? I can see your teensy weensy pretty little eyelids moving since you got here. Hah," the person cackled. "Ye can't fool me."

An unmistakably masculine voice pierced through his thoughts and got his attention. The voice belonging to the male was slightly raspy, letting out small puffs of smoke behind him. He slowly froze. He was caught.

"Come on now, don't be shy little fella. I'm just old and slightly rusty; I won't bite." Hesitantly, Nagisa slowly turned his back and mentally prepared himself to see who stood behind him. But he had never expected to see this particular sight before him.

He let out a loud gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

-CHAPTER SIX-

Previously on AxK:

An unmistakably masculine voice pierced through his thoughts and got his attention. The voice belonging to the male was slightly raspy, letting out small puffs of smoke behind him. He slowly froze. He was caught.

"Come on now, don't be shy little fella. I'm just old and slightly rusty; I won't bite." Hesitantly, Nagisa slowly turned his back and mentally prepared himself to see who stood behind him. But he had never expected to see this particular sight before him.

He let out a loud gasp.

-0-

The man had an aged, deformed face. Innumerable black stitches were strewn across, like ribbons of ebony color. His complexion was sunken, an unhealthy grey color. His buck-toothed mouth was wide, with yellow, crooked, and sharp teeth jutting out in every direction, framed by pale, thin, and cracked lips. His unkempt beard had bits of food and gunk stuck on it. His whole face was framed with obviously dyed brown hair. He was shown to be a blind person, wearing dark brown-colored shades and a plaid red shirt sewn under thick overalls. He crossed his legs as he sat, forming an Indian position on the old-looking couch, emitting a casual demeanor, as if he enjoyed the current atmosphere of the place.

Nagisa tried to silently gulp. The old man chuckled.

"No need to be nervous, boy. Ey. The name's Achielli, young 'un. What fine weather today, isn't it?" Nagisa stared in disbelief. How could he be so relaxed and laid-back? The blue-haired boy was basically inside the enemy's territory. His fingers were trembling. He sensed that his opponent was strong. He could feel the aura radiating from the seemingly-harmless guy. He looked helpless and vulnerable in his outward appearance, plus the fact that he was old, rugged and blind; but Nagisa knew when to underestimate his opponents. He was not one of them.

"Y-yeah." His supposedly casual answer (or what he had hoped it would be) came out in a stutter. He mentally cursed himself.

"Wanna have some'in to drink? I've got some cold cans o' soda if you're thirsty." The man was holding a can of pop to him. Nagisa realized just now that he was dirty, sweaty, tired and dehydrated, caused by the exhaustion he had during the whole ride. His throat was parched and dry. He swallowed a bit of saliva, cautiously accepting the drink with shaky hands. He inspected it closely, making sure that it wasn't tampered with. He popped it open and took a swig. The cool, spiky, sugary liquid coursed down his throat, relieving him of his thirst almost immediately. He let out a satisfied sigh.

 _Meanwhile:_

Karma's head nodded off one last time until his body jerked up. Everyone was starting to leave already. Some were still sleeping in their seats. They were just so comfortable and warm. He touched his drink to find out that it was no longer cold. He sighed. How many hours did he sleep in? Why didn't Nagisa wake him up? He yawned, sleepy and looked to his side.

"Ne, Nagisa, why didn't yo-" His eyes widened. Nagisa's seat was empty. His drink remained there, untouched. His things weren't there. He had suddenly remembered seeing a pale guy, with the exact same shade as Nagisa. He had sky-blue hair. Karma groaned softly, rapidly fisting his red locks in frustration. Never had he been so careless before.

He shot up from his seat suddenly, startling other students nearby. His eyes sharpened, scanning over the horde of students for Kayano. He immediately spotted her cheerfully chatting with Okuda about something. He strode forward, grabbing Kayano's arm and narrowed his golden orbs at her. Visibly startled, she only widened her eyes helplessly at him. Growling silently, Karma opened his mouth.

"WHERE is Nagisa? Have you seen him?" He steeled his gaze and tightened his grip on her arm. Kayano winced sharply. His grip on her arm was getting painful. Okuda only stared helplessly at them both.

"O-ouch...n-no, we haven't seen him Karma-kun. P-please let g-go of me." He decided to slowly let go of the visibly-shakened girl. He sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Shiota's gone missing." Karma declared this to them, averting his gaze.

"E-eh?" Okuda's eyes widened at him. "I thought he was with you the whole time?"

"It was my fault; I hadn't seen him out. I was just asking if you guys had seen him on the way. Sorry for what I did to your arm Kayano. "

The green-headed girl only shook her head. "No. Its fine." She looked at them, concerned. "I'll go notify the others so we could search for Nagisa-kun! Keep your cellphone on, Karma-kun. We'll be back in a minute!" She grabbed Okuda's hand. Karma watched them as they ran out of the doors.

He went back to his seat, searching for his phone. He grabbed it. It must have fallen down. He was able to see it easily because the blue screen kept on blinking. He swiped through the screen, unlocking it. He tapped the 'message' icon, seeing that he had received something just recently. It opened, and his eyes widened, immediately seeing Nagisa's name on top. It was sent 35 minutes ago. He viewed it.

His whole world froze.

His hand shook a little, the grip on his phone loosening a bit. The phone clattered on the floor, the message still left open.

'What happened to Nagisa?' was his first thought. A myriad of questions showed up one after another, his thoughts jumbled up. His mind was in inner turmoil, but he did not show it. He shook his head, trying to assess and organize his thoughts. He first contacted Karasuma-sensei, bringing the phone up to his ear. Listening to the dial, he glanced at his watch. He reverted his attention to the ever-repeating dial tone. Karasuma was not picking up. Darn.

He redialed the number, then, too, ran towards the exit. He nudged them open with his body, dashing out with phone in hand.

His footsteps echoed throughout the corridors of the school, Karma frantically searching everywhere for him. His shoulders bumped into several people's, not bothering to apologize for his rude behavior. He received dirty looks and glares on the way, but he was rushing his search to care. On the way, something big bumped against him, stopping him on his tracks. He saw a huge torso blocking his way. He looked up to find a purplehead growling threateningly at him. Karma felt a slight chill running down his spine. He didn't know who this person is or why he feels a bit intimidated by him.

"Ne, brat. You just rudely bumped into me and didn't even say sorry. You want me to crush you?" Karma looked at him head on. 'It was not the time to pick a fight at this moment,' his inner rational self insisted. He did the proper thing that he had to do.

"I apologize," he bowed. "I will not do that again." Karma's impatience was winning, as his feet were itching to walk past the said intimidating individual. Who knows what Nagisa's abductors have done to him? Karma was concerned as heck. He looked back at the said giant.

He continued to stare intensely at him like he was a small fry, while munching on a bag of Nerunerunerun* candy. He looked boredly at him.

"Hmm...you remind me closely of someone I know..." The tall person hummed. Karma tapped his foot irritably.

"..."

"...Okay. I'll let you go. For now." The purplehead then stalked away. Karma sweatdropped. The boy's tall figure disappeared down the hallway. He raised an eyebrow.

 _'What the hell was that?'_ Karma thought confusedly. He then shook his head, completely forgetting about what happened awhile ago. He needed to focus on his search.

His phone vibrated on his pocket, signalling a call. He saw Isogai's name as the caller ID. Tapping the answer button, he held the phone again to his ear. A frantic voice greeted him through his speaker. "K-Karma-kun! The others need you! Quickly! Let's meet up around the entrance of the school." Isogai quickly said all of it in one breath. "A-al -" Karma started to say. "Bye!" Isogai quickly hung up, sparing Karma no time to answer.

"I-I..." Karma sighed to himself for the nth time today. He was not going to say anything. He silently slipped out, quickly spotting the eye-catching, rambunctious Class E. He strode forward to them in a tense manner. All of them looked up to him, a solemn look written in each of their faces. They were murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Karma could easily distinguish Isogai's spiked black hair weaving through them as the boy got past the stifling crowd. He had a listening device hooked up to his ear, turning to face Karma.

"Karma-kun. Have you contacted him for the past hour?"

"I received a message from him about forty minutes ago." He flashed the screen with Nagisa's message to Isogai. The raven-haired lad nodded in understanding. "Kindly give the phone to me and help me track down the whereabouts of Nagisa. There is a way to do so."

"Ah. The new smartphone tracking application?" Karma thought in realization. With a surprised look in his face, Isogai nodded in agreement. Karma switched his phone on and installed the app. Luckily, the school came with free Wi-Fi. He opened it afterwards, typing Nagisa's name on the search engine.

A keypad popped up, saying that it was password protected. There were six empty boxes on the top of the said keypad. Karma rubbed his temples in exasperation. There were about 999,999 possible combinations to figure out. He exited the app. They were running out of time. He had to locate Nagisa quickly. And fast. But where the hell was Koro-Sensei? Oftentimes, their large yellow bulbous-headed teacher had an impeccable ability of being absent at times of crisis. It was one of the things about his teacher that he was pissed off about. He sighed for the nth time of the day.

 _'I need to think rationally,'_ he thought as he stared at his phone. _'otherwise all of this will be in vain.'_

He saw the students of Teiko pass by, and among the throng, he saw an isolated nerdy-looking kid with thick-framed glasses lugging behind a group. He grabbed the poor student's arm, roughly dragging him by the collar over to where Class E is situated. Karma abruptly let go of him , causing the guy to momentarily lose his balance. His shoes skidded forward towards them, the force of his own body stopping him. His body wobbled a bit before he steadied himself eventually. He had his hands on his knees and was panting, palms soaked with sweat. He hesitantly decided to look up, Karma's stoic face coming into view. He let out a small 'eep!' before inching away from him.

Karma continued to look disinterestedly at the guy, before tossing the phone to him. The guy clumsily caught it and clutched it feebly into his own shaky hands. His feet tapped in a rapid manner on the ground unconsciously. He was getting fidgety at the gaze cast upon him by the scarlet-haired individual. He was this close to almost dropping the phone thrown to him a little while had opened his mouth to speak, but words had failed him. He kept his mouth closed shut, waiting for the latter to say what he wished.

"Turn it on. Swipe the screen to get to the Home screen. Locate the smartphone tracker and open the application. Type 'Nagisa Shiota' on the search bar at the uppermost part of the screen. A keypad will pop up. There are six digits needed in order to unlock the pass code to his phone. This is where you come in. I need you to crack it. Enter all 999,999 possible combinations under ten to fifteen minutes. Remember to make haste. Or else." Karma said all of this while smiling, discreetly holding a gleaming stainless steel knife up to the nape of his boy's hairs stood on its end. His chocolate orbs widened, and after a few seconds, he shakily nodded.

His eyes were spinning, his skin sweating buckets as his mind tried to keep up with all the current events happening to him. Karma grinned in satisfaction, pulling the sharp end of the knife away from him. "Good boy," he whispered deviously into the guy's ear. His golden orbs sparkled mischievously. He shivered. Karma eventually pulled away from him and stalked off to talk to his classmates at the other side. He proceeded to bring the phone screen close to his face, the blue light illuminating some parts of it. He stared into it nervously.

"Now."

With that, the lad started typing furiously into the keypad. Red numbers zipped vertically and flashed before him, one after another. His eyes switched back and forth, somewhat having acquired a laptop on the way. The phone was connected to it by a USB cable. His fingers were ever swift in typing, green codes littering the black screen, his renowned experience on hacking systems apparent. His hands were becoming a blur, more codes filling up the window. Karma folded his legs in the chair he had pulled out awhile ago and checked his watch. It has been five minutes since he started. He put his wrist down.

...

A few minutes later, the boy looked tired, having sluggish movements. His finger speed was slowing down, eyes switching from the screen to the keyboard from time to time. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one hand as he resumed entering the keys needed. He typed in the last few codes needed to crack the password and then eventually laid on his back, finished. He sighed, breathing fresh amounts of air.

.

.

.

The pass code flashed in the blue-lit screen. After several tiring minutes, the boy finally managed to crack it. The pass code is 935952.

A few seconds later, the phone beeped loudly, alerting Karma and the others who were doing their own business, farther in the field. They ran towards the phone, unconsciously ignoring the only person who had been their source of help. He had shoe prints all over, the poor guy. The remaining people left over continued to walk over him like he was a doormat. They crowded over Karma, who was holding his phone in one hand. The guy left out shuddered and choked out saliva, clutching his decrepit stomach. His body rolled over towards his right, gasping for air. An unsteady hand of his reached out and caught fistfuls of grass. He tried to steady himself, grabbing on a nearby tree for support, yet his butt landed on the grass yet again. He groaned out loudly to himself.

 _With Nagisa and Achielli:_

Nagisa's can of pop was long since empty, the remaining condensation gathered up, slipping down the metal. He was sitting on a large piece of wood, still contemplating on his options. His legs were swinging back and forth, occasionally hitting the said wood. Achielli on the other hand, was opening another can of pop. It was his sixth already. Some of the sugary dark liquid dribbled down his chin and dripped off his beard. Parts of his overalls were stained with soda. He wiped the remnants of his drinks off with his hand. He looked at the younger boy.

"Hey, kid." He called Nagisa, who seemed to be caught in a trance. He was staring off into his lap, silently drumming his fingers on top of them. Achielli snapped his fingers twice, effectively jolting him out of his thoughts. He seemed to be staring into Nagisa's soul, making the said boy suddenly nervous and aware of his position again. The man proceeded to continue.

"Y'know why I haven't decided to kill you yet, Shiota-kun?" Nagisa's heart stopped for a second. His palms were slick with sweat. He shook his head hesitantly. He looked directly at Achielli, having a suspicious gaze. The man folded his arms.

"Its because you are the wrong boy picked up by the van. They must have mistaken you for him." One of Nagisa's eyebrows were raised up. He had thought for sure that he was abducted by his assailants primarily because he was an assassin assigned by the government to kill the unidentified slimy octopus that was their homeroom teacher. He went down from where he sat and walked towards Achielli, who was still sitting in the old, musty couch. He faced him, with a serious look in his face.

"How did you know my name? As far as I know, I haven't given you any personal information about me. What do you mean by what you said? Who is supposed to be here instead of me? Who is supposedly the one you would have killed at this very moment? Who is he?" A frown marred Achielli's scarred face. His face went closer and closer to Nagisa's, until the blue-haired lad felt the man's hot, stinky, smoke-induced breath upon his face.

"How I know you? That I cannot tell you, lad. About the other boy; he is about your age. His name is Kuroko."


	7. Chapter 7

-CHAPTER SEVEN-

Previously on AxK:

"How did you know my name? As far as I know, I haven't given you any personal information about me. What do you mean by what you said? Who is supposed to be here instead of me? Who is supposedly the one you will kill at this very moment? Who is he?" A frown marred Achielli's scarred face. His face went closer and closer to Nagisa's, until the blue-haired lad felt the man's hot, stinky, smoke-induced breath upon his face.

"How I know you? That I cannot tell you, lad. About the other boy; he is about your age. His name is Kuroko."

-0-

"K-Kuroko?" Nagisa's voice resounded across the empty-feeling room. He looked into Achielli's 'eyes.' The man nodded. "You know him?" Nagisa hid his hands behind his back. He knew that it was an innocent curious question-almost harmless, really, but he could detect a challenging, cynical tone.

"Not really. Just curious." He tried to control his stuttering. It was working. He remembered their first meeting a few hours back. His mind wandered back to a memory that took place not so long ago...

 _"Hello." Kuroko greeted softly, waiting for his reply. He just stared blankly._

 _"H-hello. Um...thanks for helping me up," he held out a hand. "I'm Nagisa Shiota, pleased to meet you." The boy shook his hand lightly. " And you are?"_

 _"Kuroko Tetsuya. Likewise." He bowed deeply. He was awed at his gesture of respect. No one had greeted him like this before. This guy looked like a respectful and polite person._

 _"Y-you don't need to bow down like that! It's fine." Nagisa stuttered, suddenly unsure of what to do. Kuroko stared at him. "Isn't it a polite thing to do? It's only necessary." He replied in a monotonous tone._

 _'He seemed so nice at a first glance. I'd never come up with thoughts of him involving suspicion. In fact, I would've not suspected him at all. He looks pale and weak, according to my observations and calculations. His stamina is slightly lower than average, but his intellect seems to be higher-notched. But I could've been wrong. Looks like there is more to him than meets the eye.'_

Though, Nagisa's mind is constantly prodded by one thought: _'Why me?'_ He figured that the people that the so-called 'dark' organization had employed careless, inexperienced men to do the job of capturing him earlier...or were they doing it on purpose?

 _With Karma and Class E:_

Karma rubbed the corners of his temple exasperatedly. Word of the situation must have reached the ears of their teachers by now. He was getting more pissed off at the minute when his mind wandered yet again and entertained the thought of their ridiculous yellow instructor.

He tapped his foot impatiently, his back leaning towards the side of a column. Two of his classmates ran towards him.

"Karma-kun, Irina-sensei and Karasuma-sensei heard about our current situation and will be arriving shortly," they both chorused. Karma raised his eyebrow. They looked hesitant. He prompted them to continue. One of them scratched the back of his head nervously. "T-the thing is...Koro-sensei hasn't arrived yet."

"...What?" he rumbled in a low voice. "That bulbous-headed freak...what is he up to this time?"

"His current whereabouts are unknown." Karma walked off to the others without a word. The two scurried right after him.

Indeed, as the two had previously said, Irina-sensei and Karasuma-sensei were there, talking in hushed voices. Their bodies were tense, eyes narrowed. After a while, both of them apparently reached a conclusion and nodded.

They approached the others, who surrounded them in a circle. Karasuma took a deep breath, his slanted eyes quickly scanning the crowd, then finally opened his mouth.

"Jelavic-sensei and I have heard of a large organization who plans to reap the rewards provided by the very similar mission the US government had given you. Scarce information is what both of us had gathered. Not much is known about their whereabouts, though that wouldn't be a problem, since that issue is resolved already."

"They might have been involved with Nagisa's recent kidnapping. We do not know for sure," Irina-sensei continued, her face adapting an unusually grim look.

"They are a top secret organization. None of us know who are its members, more so, how they plan to execute their course of action. Professionals, such as Karasuma and I, were hired. To put this in shorter term, they are very unpredictable." She gave them time to let all of that information sink in.

"S-so...in other words, w-we're all d-d-d-dead meat?" Takebayashi stuttered nervously, pushing his glasses up his oily, blackhead-infested nose. Drops of sweat appeared on his pale skin. He curled up into a little ball on the spot, wishing to become smaller.

"Takebayashi, you idiot! Why do you have to put it that bluntly, you megane?!" Terasaka glowered at the shaking boy. "I-I'm sorry!" he whimpered.

"Sounds like a challenge! Let's get Nagisa back!" Someone in the E Class butted in. Several others joined in, others whooping, bumping fists, and shouting 'Yeah!'. Everyone grinned. Karasuma smiled at their antics, shaking his head resignedly. These kids kept on fighting for who and what they wanted to protect, and showed no signs of giving up until they get back what they came for.

They were a rather stubborn bunch. That was the part he personally liked the most and admired about them, though he didn't have any intentions to blurt that out loud anytime soon. He wanted their relationship with him to be strictly professional, and for it to continue to stay that way in the near future.

They got up from their positions in the grass, cracking their backs and stretching their tired limbs. They wanted-no-needed to improve their physical and mental state while preparing for the journey that lies ahead. Their opponents seem very promising.

The impromptu mission required them to plan ahead and join multiple ideas in order to strategize the best course of action needed in order to take the organization down soon. Acting only on impulse is rash, and they knew better than to underestimate them. Their opponents were on a different level than all the others, and it would require breaking some bones, sacrificing a couple of people even.

Kurahashi shouted joyfully, "It's lunch time everyone! Let's eat!" She then linked arms with Toka and dragged her off to her preferred lunch spot, her best friend immediately striking up an animated conversation about rare insects found in Japan.

Everyone broke up into smaller groups, quickly grabbing their things and pulling out lunchboxes, some going inside the nearest building to buy some food in the cafeteria. They were starving, eating their food with haste. Chunks of crumbs and little tidbits of food sprayed all over.

Karma watched as they inhaled their food in ravenous amounts in distaste. He bit off small chunks of white bread with lettuce, meat and mayonnaise from his club sandwich and nibbled, silently shaking his head while doing so. He drifts off into a blissful slumber after he ate, sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was up and about, their packed lunches long forgotten. Having noticed this, Karasuma, too, cleared his throat, diverting everyone's attention to his figure.

"Alright. We can't rely on the idiot to grace us with his presence all the time. Let's get moving." Karasuma announced, getting off his seat.

"YES, SIR!"

 _Back to Nagisa and Achielli:_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock at the rust-covered warehouse door. Achielli let out a small grunt, which urged the person outside to enter. It creaked open, and a shock of red hair filled Nagisa's area of vision.

His heart thumped loudly with hope. No way. No way the person was Karma. There might be the others, even! They might be there to rescue him! The poor boy couldn't help but hope. It felt like ages, and maybe...just maybe, he could get out of that gosh darn place. _'Could it be...!'_

As fast as the mystery stranger's arrival had erupted a tiny flame of hope in his heart, it didn't fail to equally extinguish it.

Disappointment immediately flooded through his body in thick waves, though he tried to ignore it. He knew that it wasn't going to happen that soon. He remembered that he was in a place difficult to look up, and that there was a big chance they hadn't located him yet.

His list of options and clues about the mysterious place he was in fell short, and he hated being helpless in the situation at hand. He always had the ability to wriggle out of them, but today might not be his lucky day. He cursed himself before shifting his attention to the male that stood before them.

Wait. Scratch that.

The person was a female. He had mistaken her for a guy due to her somewhat manly appearance, but her features, upon closer look, were softened around the edges.

She had a bit of a feminine build hidden under the thick black leather outfit that rendered her natural shape almost invisible. Sporting a crew cut hairstyle either did not help maintain her female persona or lessen the intimidating way she comes off as. Her steely gray eyes betrayed no emotion, slightly narrowed in caution and suspicion, as if she did not appear to trust Achielli at all.

She closely leaned in and put her mouth next to Achielli's hairy ear, and then proceeded to whisper an incomprehensible subject, something said in a mysterious tone. Nagisa wondered if that something would be known to him later on. Perhaps, a little bit of information about the place he was currently trespassing about as well. Everything was just shadowed in mystery and peculiarity, and he didn't like that one bit.

For what seemed like only seconds, the foreboding woman stopped speaking and just gazed stoically at the man who sat before her. An easy smile slipped through Achielli's lips, all the while before nodding off to her. She nodded back in recognition, stalking off to who knows where, and slammed the poor door.

Nagisa blinked, curious and skeptical of the previous events that occurred and wondered. He snapped out of his daze, suddenly finding no interest in the dirt floor he'd stared at moments before, when the presence of the woman made itself known.

He saw that Achielli shifted his attention, turning to stare at him as well. It felt heavy. He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly wanting to return to the moment before the woman came in. Gone was the initial comfort Nagisa had felt earlier; it had been replaced with a piercing, suffocating atmosphere. He became conscious yet again of his companion's unreadable stare as it burned holes through his back.

His stomach emitting a strange noise brought him to the current state he was in. His eyes widened as he scanned his body. He had bruises all over, which he strangely accumulated while he was knocked out a few hours ago.

His stomach hurt, for he missed his lunch...he wondered why he failed to realize it; he was starving.

A drop of sweat slowly trickled down the side of his slick forehead. He frowned; he wasn't feeling hot. It was cool inside the huge warehouse. Maybe it was just him, or did he the weight of Achielli's heavy, ominous stare suddenly worsen?

Nagisa returned Achielli's gaze nervously. The said man reached towards a small refrigerator next to his cooler, pulling out a fresh semi-frozen banana out of it. Nagisa quickly turned away, staring at the supplies that occupied the room.

He broke out of his trance when a tired sound reached his ears. His eyes shifted to the older man. Achielli tossed it wordlessly over to Nagisa, hunching over the couch. He shifted in his position, lying down and propping his head on top of a pillow.

"Here's a banana for ya kiddo," he grunted gruffly, letting out a huff. Nagisa barely caught the cold, golden fruit, looking at him with a puzzled look. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

 _What did he mean by that?_

Deciding to ignore the suspicious undertone in Achielli's comment, he peeled open the ripe fruit and bit off the tip, savoring its sweet taste. He continues eating, taking larger and larger bites out of it. He almost sighed; it was delicious.

His stomach stopped grumbling for a while now. He chewed his food thoroughly, not noticing Achielli's stare. Minutes after he finished the fruit, an indescribable feeling swept over him. He frowned. _What was that? It seems familiar..._

He remembered the time when they went on a trip to Kyoto. _'What was that again...?'_

Suddenly, Nagisa felt sleepier than he had ever been in his entire life. His field of vision suddenly narrowed and dimmed, and he felt a huge wave of nausea overcome him.

 _'Gah...! W-why am I so sleepy...ugh...'_ he had a sharp intake of air.

He was overcome by surprise and shock. He blinked numerously, pinching at parts of delicate skin and prodding himself around the edges, fighting to stay awake. The effect he felt worsened, and his strength gave in, though he had consumed food that was enough to keep him awake.

He felt so helpless. Why did he let his guard down? He was in a middle of a crisis, though he had let himself be consumed with even the slightest hope and vulnerability. Look where that had gotten him.

"C-curse my vulnerable...self..." he mumbled with anger, trying to get up. He staggered, and tried to support himself with a pillar. He lost himself, his personality flying out of the window.

Out of sheer anger, he abandoned all rational thoughts he had out of the window and took a step further towards the man. He did not feel the weight or the consequences he might bring with the actions he'll take...and lunged.

Achielli raised an eyebrow at the young man that stumbled before him. He didn't see him, but he certainly heard him. Losing his sight further heightened his four other senses. Thus, he began to become more sensitive and alert of all the events that happen around the environment he occupies.

Achielli swiftly dodged the sloppy punch directed at him, leaving the boy to stagger sluggishly as he rushed past Achielli. He tried to aim a supposedly strong kick towards the blind man's side, but was halted in his movements when he felt a thin, sweaty bony hand clutch his ankle.

He tried to tug it back towards him, to no avail. Unexpectedly, the old geezer was strong. Well, what less would he expect from a highly-professional organization? Although he may be a 'bag of bones' alongside Nagisa, their difference in strength stuck out like a sore thumb.

He was obviously more skilled in his field. He, then muttered something inaudible to Nagisa's ears. He shoved the boy towards him and executed a swift chop towards the back of his head. Finally, when Nagisa's vastly drained body could take no more, he collapsed in the ground, forming a crumpled heap.

Sighing in irritation and annoyance, Achielli roughly grabbed the rumpled collar of the boy's previously pristine polo, and easily hoisted him over his shoulder. He left the dingy warehouse and slammed the gate shut without another word.

Walking leisurely in a steady pace over the dusty, yellow-hued path, Achielli hummed a tune. It wasn't mournful or tinged with deep sorrow, nor was it of joy or happiness; it was just a simple, catchy tune.

He paused along the way, and took out a medium-sized packet of cigarettes. He took one of the cancer-causing nicotine sticks and slipped his hand through his pocket for a lighter. He lit the end and placed it between his lips.

He took a long drag, wiping the glistening sheen of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. _'It has certainly been a long day, with that skinny brat hanging around.'_ he thought. He argued back, _'It's not like you aren't, either.'_

 _'I need to deliver him to the departing truck. It's almost time.'_ He reached a warehouse that appears to be significantly larger. It had a very thick layer made out of steel. There was no visible outer opening other than the door itself. Metal bolts and other steel attachments were added to the surface, in order to keep it cool and barricaded, glinting under the sun.

Achielli let a machine scan his body for identification purposes. He lowered Nagisa down to the ground, and stood before it with both of his arms stretching out at both of his sides.

When it clarified him as a non-threatening individual, one of its limbs mechanically extended, laying out a tablet for him to lay his hand upon. He placed his hand on the glass screen, and was therefore granted access into the warehouse.

The heavy doors slid open easily, and various traps hidden in every nook and cranny either shut down or deactivated. Achielli itched to drag Nagisa through the back of his collar, but refrained from doing so, lifting him up and entering the building.

He did not bother to pay attention to the noisy purrs and whirr of engines, and his nose crinkled when he smelled gasoline and other potentially poisonous products in the cold air. He walked directly north, sometimes ducking, slightly aware of all the walls and obstacles in his way.

His ears picked up a sound consisting of faint beeps, immediately knowing what it was. It was being produced by another fingerprint scanner. He, again, laid his palm on top of it and all the obstructions that were in front of it shrank, revealing a deeper, darker passageway.

He felt for the light switch in the sides. Hundreds of light bulbs emitted bright fluorescent light as he walked toward one of the trucks stationed there, which of course, he was aware of, due to the sounds of an engine.

He walked towards the front seat of the truck, knocking it. The driver of the vehicle then woke up, lowering the glass rear window.

"Speak up," he grunted.

"The boy that Boss wants is here." Achielli said with impatience ringing in his voice.

"Oh, all right. Just dump him in the back. I'll go unlock it." The old man backed away to allow access to the driver. The man hopped of his seat, leaving the door open, and ran toward the back, opening it. Achielli shortly followed after, glad to dump the boy's body in it.

"Looks like my work here is done," Achielli muttered.

A few hours later, Nagisa felt a throbbing headache piercing him through his skull. He swallowed large amounts of air. The nausea that had temporarily ebbed away hit him with full force. His stomach hurt, and he did not want anything more than to take away the pain he was feeling.

Personally, the worst pain he had ever felt, after emotional pain, was the internal kind. He hated the way it is slowly killing him inside. Shaking his head, he tried to force the pain down, and hopefully, it'll go away. He was about to devise an escape plan when something brought about his attention.

He looked at the contents of the truck.

It wasn't like the ones that the previous truck contained. It contained dangerous materials and weapons inside, and he could easily use them for his own benefit. He could escape.

Sadly, his captors knew that, binding his wrists and giving him the drugs found in the food Achielli gave him. He was still weakened by the effects of the drugs, and by the looks of it, he wouldn't get out of this state anytime soon.

A few minutes passed, his mind dwelling on thoughts other than his current situation. His dull eyes brightened with hope, an idea popped into his head. _He could contact Karma and the others! Then they could...!_

He excitedly felt his pockets for his phone, pausing in confusion. Why couldn't he find his phone?

Oh. _Oh._

His hands slowly trembled as the memory of him sliding his phone through the metal surface of the previous truck he rode came back to him. _'Wh-what?'_

 _'I-t's gone...'_

He couldn't believe it. His only hope of keeping in touch with them vanished.

His body slumped. Exhaustion rolled off his body in waves, and the sudden strength he had somehow gained from moments before abandoned him.

Headquarters:

"Yo," a handsome man raised his hand in greeting at the guard stationed outside of the door. A friendly smile slipped into his lips. The guard nodded in recognition, stepping out of the mysterious man's way.

He casually strolled in the grand building, arms swinging carelessly at the sides. It was eerily quiet, save from the cool air emanating from the multitudes of air conditioners. He shivered slightly, frowning, not quite used to the temperature drop he had always experienced inside.

Continuing his steady pace he wondered aloud,"That's weird, where is everyone? Are they running off like dogs, doing Mr. Boss' dirty work again? Aren't they sick of it yet?" Then he paused.

 _'Not that it is any of my business anyway.'_

He was a carefree soul, that man. He always liked to do things his own way, keeping himself isolated from others as he worked alone. He didn't mind the fact that everyone was in pairs, and that he was the only odd one out.

Well, for the exception of a certain _someone_.

His lips quirked up in the sides, smiling as he reached the uppermost floor, not noticing as the nonexistent wind ruffled his blonde hair. How he'd gotten there so fast? We'll never know.

He raised his hand and pressed a buzzer located at the side of the cold, impossibly thick glass door, whistling innocently and laying his back on the pillars built at the sides.

"You may come in." A low, rich baritone voice rumbled from within a silver speaker installed above. Still keeping his blithe smile intact, he waited as the door slowly slid open. He gathered his thoughts, presenting himself before the expensive trench coat-wearing monstrous man that sat before him.

Or, that was what he'd like to visualize his Boss as. Everything was left up to his imagination, as yet another piece of thick glass obstructed them from seeing the other. At least, the blonde-haired man couldn't see him.

The man on the other side of the glass smirked as one lone L.E.D screen allowed him the pleasure of seeing the perturbed expression on the young man's face.

"Honestly, Boss! Aren't you going to replace this impossibly thick-to-penetrate door? This causes inconveniences for us agents, ya know," he grumbled.

"To answer your question, no. I'm not planning to replace it soon."

"I've received word of the boy." The blonde stuck out his tongue in an immature manner, folding his arms.

"He is currently being transported to our private plane, correct?"

The man nodded.

"What's the next step ahead, Boss?" Despite his airy demeanor, the blonde couldn't help but become anxious. _What plans did he have for them in the future? Will he live up to his promises?_

"I've already contacted the people in charge," the Boss said in a slightly amused tone.

"Pack your suitcases. We're moving our base to the United Kingdom."

With that concluding statement, the professional sniper's mouth dropped open and gaped, his jaw hanging unabashedly.

"Really?!"

Author's Note: Whew! This has got to be the longest chapter I've posted. Hello again to you all! :) I'm doing my best to update, but sometimes my head gets stuck on a scene and my mind can't completely wrap around it. The struggle is real, since school keeps me up all night, though I try to put in a little tidbit each day for just one chapter. Nevertheless, I'm proud to have fellow fans of Kuroko no Basuke and Assassination Classroom follow my work! I give my thanks to all the people who still put up with my writer's block, and those who vote and comment. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Ciao, see you guys next chapter! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

-CHAPTER EIGHT-

Previously in AxK:

"I've received word of the boy." The blonde stuck out his tongue in an immature manner, folding his arms.

"He is currently being transported to our private plane, correct?"

The man nodded.

"What's the next step ahead, Boss?" Despite his airy demeanor, the blonde couldn't help but become anxious. What plans did he have for them in the future? Will he live up to his promises?

"I've already contacted the people in charge," the Boss said in a slightly amused tone.

"Pack your suitcases. We're moving our base to the United Kingdom."

With that concluding statement, the professional sniper's mouth dropped open and gaped, his jaw hanging unabashedly.

"Really?!"

-0-

Two weeks later:

 _'Hang on Nagisa...we're almost there.'_ Karma thought with a sigh as he stared at the rows of abundant harvest fields passing by. He was cramped in a small van that Karasuma-sensei miraculously managed to accumulate within a short amount of time, along with his fellow E Class members. He had no room to complain, though he didn't mind as his rear end occasionally bounced uncomfortably within his seat, get used to the bumpy ride.

He was aware of the noise of his classmates' chattering, though it was like he seemed to hear it from far away. His body language was closed off, his arms folded together and his legs crossed. He refused to talk to anyone when they tried to approach him.

Some of them were looking at him with worried looks. Now that their earlier excitement at the opportunity of finally proving themselves as worthy assassins, and the prospect of taking down a criminal organization (and saving Nagisa, of course) had died down, everyone had begun to prepare themselves for the upcoming fight, each getting more serious as the time flew by.

Two weeks ago, everyone had undergone excessive rigorous training, near the mountains where they frequently practice. Pumped up and ready to go, it was no surprise that they had grown very weary and exhausted in only a few hours.

All of their bodies worn down, each and everyone panting, on their limit, with the exception of one.

Punching and busting a large bag of sand, Karma kept going on, not breaking a single sweat, as some of his classmates watched by the sidelines while everyone rested. After an hour, they resumed their regime which included training with various weapons suited to them, and for exerting their muscular endurance and strength.

This routine was repeated until the day of their departure was decided. They packed their bags, informing their parents of the "summer camp" they would be needing to attend in order to keep a huge part of their grades up. Their parents waved them off, caring less about where they end up.

Jittery and excited, the students could not suppress the impatience and eagerness that lingered within their hearts, itching to dash out of the stuffy van once they arrive.

 _Shifting to Kuroko's Point of View:_

Blinking aimlessly at his superior, he blurted out a single question.

 _"What?"_ Not used to acting out of his normally polite demeanor, he opted to stare blankly at the face of his gallant companion.

With shining eyes that practically resembled stars, the tall man exclaimed, "Exactly as I said, Tetsuya-kun! As a group, we would walk in slow motion-with me in the front, of course, 'cause I am your cool superior that you can always totally depend on- bust open their flimsy doors using our super awesome eyes that shoot ultra-dynamic lasers out of them, waltz into their headquarters in a badass manner, humiliate their pathetic noodles with our gigantic guns," he flexed his nonexistent muscles to prove his point, "kick their filthy asses, escape and then make their place go BOOM! Doesn't that sound so exciting?!"

"Yeah! It'll be like those movies with James Bond starring in them!" said the equally-shining eyes of a subordinate.

The cerulean-eyed male almost facepalmed at the duo.

"Our eyes don't shoot lasers out of them, you won't walk in front- our leader will. And as for you, Shin-senpai...you don't have any guns."

A shadow fell on the male's face as he dramatically collapsed in the ground, a hand tightly clutching his heart.

Kuroko turned to look at one of his superiors, his expression almost pleading.

Seemingly sensing her pale companion's suffering, she gladly relieved it for him.

"Gods, you two! Would you please quit being excessively annoying already?!"

Multiple tick marks appeared on the tanned woman's forehead as she slammed the heads of the idiotic pair together. Big bumps appeared on their foreheads.

"OW!" Crocodile tears ran down his face as his back hunched over in pain, each nursing their equally-sized bumps.

"I-I'm sorry..." He bowed down to the magenta-haired girl. She just sighed in exasperation. Whimpering, he thought she had major anger issues.

"Stop bothering Kuroko-kun and I. You're making our day worse than it already is."

The two obediently went back to their assigned computer stations. "She's so cruel..." muttered the guy, sulking in front of his computer screen.

The man appeared to be good-natured, pure of heart, and was very outspoken for his own good. Having light platinum-tinted hair and slanted deep, green irises that resembled the wonders of nature, he looked very foreign and out-of-place in their little group.

Sitting beside him in the next cubicle was his partner, who gave him a lazy nod of recognition.

His partner was a man of few words, as opposed to his friend's complete openness. Maroon locks framed his sharp, angular face, accented by his prominent jawline. He typed several codes into the program he was currently working on.

"Hey, hey...Satsuki..." The man nudged his friend's shoulder, interrupting his work.

"What is it again, Shin?" Muttering distractedly, the other ignored his approaches as he tested out his program.

"I acquired a little slip of information involving the other side. I forgot to tell you this earlier, but it seems urgent on our case." Dull crimson irises snapped towards Shin's face, illuminated by the white computer screen.

Turning away from the monitor, Satsuki faced Shin, paying attention to him for once.

"Tell me what it is, then."

Shin scratched the back of his head and ruffled his lightly-colored locks. He looked towards the side, suddenly feeling conflicted. Doubt and uncertainty colored the tone of his voice as he spoke.

"I-I'm not so sure about this, though. It's just a rumor I heard while eavesdropping the conversation our leader had with his right-hand man. Even they sounded unsure..." his voice ended in a whisper. Satsuki urged him to go on.

"The organization may have planned to move their base to somewhere...international." The maroon-haired man's eyes shined a bit in anticipation. Noticing this, Shin suddenly gulped.

"As I said prior, I don't know about much. The leader got hold of this through our spy, Shiina. Speaking of Shiina, my mind oftentimes wanders to the topic of her loyalty to this group; I can't really find it in me to trust her completely. Would you, seeing as you had been present during that incident that involved her last winter?" He spoke while staring at the dark ceiling, tapping his fingers against his thigh.

"Oh, I know. Maybe we should confirm this to our leader. He'll know what to d-"

"Shh. Quiet, you're being too annoying."

Shin was interrupted by Satsuki, who placed a finger on his lips, signalling him to be quiet. Surprise was evident on his features, and he lifted a brow, silently questioning his unnaturally enthusiastic actions.

His partner was quietly shaking with excitement. A shadow fell over his face while gripping the sides of his desk. Shin anxiously waited for his reaction, receiving no answer. He almost waved his hand in front of Satsuki's face in order to call his attention, but he was shocked when the other grasped his wrist.

Shin could _feel_ the excitement coming off from Satsuki in _waves_. He sweatdropped.

"Don't ask the leader about all this; we'll figure this out by ourselves," Satsuki rubbed his hands in anticipation, his eyes brimming with impatience and curiosity. He looked excited at the aspect of finally putting his exceptional hacking and programming skills to good use. The tab of his oh so important project stood open, the whole program left unattended by its creator. Masses of advanced codes of all kinds littered the black screen which every programmer may desire to learn, though Satsuki dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

The man couldn't bear sitting there with nothing to do any longer. A chance presented itself to him, and he was obliged to go after it. This may be his opportunity to see what the criminal organization's got, and, as an insatiable person constantly thirsting for knowledge, he was not willing to pass it up.

Not wasting any time, he pulled up a couple of laptops and set them on the sturdy table, turning them all on simultaneously. The mechanical gears were turning inside the depths of his mind, seemingly emitting barely audible noises of incessant clicking.

He slipped a watermelon-flavored lollipop into his mouth and set to work.

.

.

.

 _Meanwhile, in Teiko:_

Akashi frowned. Something was not quite right. Tetsuya was nowhere to be seen.

Usually, he was eager for their basketball practice meetings, especially the rare occasions wherein Daiki would actually find the energy to get up from his spot in the rooftop and go down to practice. Today was one of these moments.

He skipped practice for the first time. _Tetsuya_ did.

It was not that Kuroko couldn't choose to do other things besides basketball; he already had plenty of opportunities to do so. It just isn't in his nature to waste an opportunity to play basketball.

Now, Akashi wasn't one who always cared about the whereabouts of others, though he was a special exception. What can the red emperor say? Kuroko is almost akin to a close friend.

Silently worrying about him, Akashi slid off a bench, picking up a basketball and proceeded to dribble it, trying to eliminate earlier thoughts he accumulated. It bounced harshly against the squeaky gym floor.

He didn't hear the doors crack open, several members from the second and third string piling inside. Sounds of chattering filled the gym; the players were currently gathering up in the first-string gym, because Akashi had something to administer.

Newbie basketball club members from the Kunigigaoka school stood in a line at a corner of the gym, closest to the door.

From there Momoi stood, the pink-haired girl scanning a couple of documents in her clipboard, looking up once in a while as she scribbled notes in.

Guys were drooling over, loudly commenting on how awesome and hot their manager is. She paid no heed to it.

The Kunigigaoka's principal's son leaned over a railing, chatting with a handful of his fellow classmates about school-related topics.

They dispersed, running out of the gym.

Momoi noticed that Asano was next in line, for there were no more recruits left except for him.

She called his attention, waiting patiently for him to come over. Deciding to organize a small match, she hollered over Teiko's second-string members and handpicked them.

She knew not to underestimate a person's strength no matter their appearance or size, but she thought that he looked pretty strong for a short guy.

Everyone was done practicing by now, some heading off to the shower room. A few stayed behind, hoping to see something interesting for once. They were eagerly waiting for some action, since the moment saw the new students enter the gym.

They were tired of Akashi beating every single one of their recruits to the ground. This year seemed promising.

"Asano-san, please step inside the court. You will have a one-on-one match with volunteer members from the Teiko team."

He steps inside, his eyes glancing once at the people that stood before him. His posture remained relaxed, his expression not betraying any emotion.

Some of the team members' narrow minds conjured up a negative thought, easily mistaking his aloof demeanor as arrogance, and sneered down on him. Knowing that they are 'men' of taller statures and stocky builds, they tried to stare him down immensely, or at least that's what they thought.

Gakushuu paid them no heed and immediately started warming up for the match.

Growing more and more irritated at him as the seconds pass by, one team member grabbed his shoulder and tightened his hold on it. The peach-haired male finally looked up from his warm-up, staring at the aforementioned team member with a hint of annoyance flashing in his amethyst eyes.

His eyes narrowed at the now-cowering team member. Feeling that he didn't need to waste any breath on them, he returned their stare with a scathing one of his own.

Gakushuu wasn't even trying, but the stagger that the guy had in his step was all it took for him to know that the other was shaken. He turned away from him, successfully catching the orange ball that the basketball manager had thrown him. He turned back to the team, curling his lips into a mischievous smirk.

"Want to play?"

Author's Note:

As opposed to the last chapter, I have got to say; whew! This has got to be the shortest chapter (as of present) I had ever written. Oh my Gods; I'm so sorry! ^ My writer's block had gotten into my head. I haven't had much ideas and I should've posted this chapter back in February :( I'm trying hard not to be like some authors who discontinue their stories after a short while, and I hope that this summer will get my creative juices flowing. On the bright side, more characters will be coming soon! I have a couple of ideas *^* What do you think of them? Ciao! See you guys next time! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

-CHAPTER 9-

Previously on AxK:

Growing more and more irritated at him as the seconds pass by, one team member grabbed his shoulder and tightened his hold on it. The peach-haired male finally looked up from his warm-up, staring at the aforementioned team member with a hint of annoyance flashing in his amethyst eyes.

-0-

Nagisa blinked both of his cerulean orbs as faint sunlight streamed through a tiny plastic window. Yawning loudly, he observed his surroundings and moaned in frustration. Why did he always seem to be the damsel in distress? Somewhere, the gods of fate must be messing with him more than usual. He cursed his unbelievable lack of luck. Not only that, but his skills in combat have somehow gotten rusty, proven by the drugs that constantly numbed down and dulled parts of his consciousness; sadly, it included some of his best physical assets as well.

A large bang interrupted his thoughts. He could hear a girl talking outside to a worker, possibly. Sighing, the frown on his face deepened. He was tired of being toyed with and tossed around. His overwhelming urge to just bust out of the darned ropes and to escape the truck, the organization with the Mars plan he literally does not bother to care about; anything at all. He just wanted to go home to Karma and his classmates, B-Sensei and Koro-Sensei...his own mother, even.

Hah, he must be finally be going crazy.

He didn't feel like he was himself anymore. Constantly wallowing in the feelings of hopelessness and despair was his new hobby, given his circumstances. It allowed him to embrace solitude for the time being and think about-

"Hello!" A large crack resounded through the truck. Nagisa watched in surprise and in awe as a huge chunk of door was easily ripped, as if it were a piece of cloth being torn apart with bare hands. The metal hunk was suddenly tossed to the side, and he was forced to stare directly at the glaringly bright rays of the sun. He hissed like a vampire, hurriedly scuffling towards a far corner and shielding his eyes.

"What, not even uttering a proper greeting? How rude of you, brat." His new visitor uttered in a quiet tone.

Rubbing his eyes with his skinny arm, he squinted through the sunlight, eyesight temporarily unfocused and blurry.

In front of him was a petite figure of a girl. Behind it was a shaken man.

"R-rude?" He muttered. The female glared fiercely at him, expectant.

"O-oh..." He stuttered. "Nice to meet you, too."

She gave him a stern onceover, as the others previously did, before pulling him outside without warning.

With Kuroko:

He walked the path back home from school. Kagami-kun was acting brasher and rougher on him today, because practice was delayed for quite some time. Good thing Nigou was there, effectively toning him down. His mind wandered to a few thoughts that stood out recently.

It was quite a strange fate that he was coincidentally meeting formidable people whose abilities may far surpass those of his. They formed a compromise or truce of some sort that was promised to be fulfilled by both parties. It was to not betray, and in turn, to prevent getting in the way of each other's business.

His interest on the mysterious blue-haired kid was constantly rising, as more and more questions pop up in his mind. What is his school's relation to the government?

He faintly sensed the presence of a couple of renowned government officials and higher-ups during the entrance ceremony. They lurked around in tight corners, speaking in hushed whispers, with a mysterious air, as their shrouded figures cast darker shadows, blending onto the foreshadowed background.

Despite the chilly air, students pass by cheerily, without a care in the world, as they stroll past unknowingly. Kuroko was the only person who sensed their mysterious air, which was thick with killing intent.

His mind flashed yet again to the early memory. When the other pale-haired boy collided against him, he swore that the government cronies' murderous aura had suddenly risen, and he suddenly felt numerous eyes on them. Scathing looks were aimed towards them, full of malicious intent. Kuroko remembers being left in a little daze, whilst staring at the other boy who was slightly shorter than him.

Chances were either he was ordinary, like the other students who had not sensed their presence, or he knew.

Surely it must be the latter. The secret agent couldn't ignore his gut feeling. He had a strong hunch that he was involved in the business his group was currently undertaking.

There was more to him than meets the eye, and he couldn't wait to find out exactly what.

Back to Nagisa:

"Oof!" Nagisa whimpered as he was roughly shoven down on the hard concrete ground. He let out a low groan. He hated the feeling of being thrown onto the ground, even more so now. He was starting to get used to the dull throbbing pain shooting up his backsides and the warm bruises marring his pale arms as his muscles ached. It showed small signs of subsiding, as he rolled his body to the left, sighing as his back lightly hit the ground.

"Hello." The rude female loomed over him, deadpan but lovely pale lavender irises staring down at him without remorse. Her similarly-colored locks swished, tickling Nagisa's face.

Groaning, the poor boy rubbed his sore, aching muscles. His wrists weren't bound anymore by the strong, heavy rope that tied them together a few moments ago, but he still couldn't move freely as he wished to. The presence of the drugs was slowly fading away, but it was enough to hinder his movement and to constrain him.

Taking in shallow breaths, he looked up at the girl, gradually taking in her features.

She had long, pale lavender locks tied up into twin tails, secured by long purple satin ribbons. She had side bangs and bangs at the front,which nicely framed her face. She had thin eyebrows and thick eyelashes, with beautiful deep purple and golden irises.

Slightly curved bow lips were set in a line, and her eyebrows furrowed, as she analyzed his face, similar to what he was also doing.

She wore a dress with a deep purple corset at the waistline. It was a lavender lolita dress, which bore a plethora of tiny bows and ribbons. It was generously lined with elegantly-woven fine lace and embellishments, reaching past her knees. The look was paired with a lavender parasol which was tailored to match the dress, a dainty-looking bag, ankle-length purple leather boots, and pale lavender gloves to complete the look.

The little lady finished scrutinizing his features, and with a little huff and the act of folding her arms under her chest, she proudly declares,

"Take me to London."

d(•-•)b

(❤️)

(..) (..)

Author's Note:

I cannot put into words how negligent I have been. This has got to be the shortest chapter ever. ;-; I have no excuses to tell you guys. A lot has happened over the year, and I wasn't really struck with enough inspiration and ideas to continue this chapter last year.

I'm surprised as to how I'm only continuing this now. I guess it was partly because I wasn't into Assassination Classroom anymore, and even moreso because I haven't started watching Season 2 up 'till now. This was barely even a chapter, and I apologize solely for that. :C

I hope that I would still have the inspiration to continue this story. I have originally planned for this story to have fifty chapters. I'll try to get into Assassination Classroom again, and give you guys more chapters in the future. With all that being said...

Ciao! See you guys next time! C:


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on AxK:_  
 _His eyes narrowed at the now-cowering team member. Feeling that he didn't need to waste any breath on them, he returned their stare with a scathing one of his own._

 _Gakushuu wasn't even trying, but the stagger that the guy had in his step was all it took for him to know that the other was shaken. He turned away from him, successfully catching the orange ball that the basketball manager had thrown him. He turned back to the team, curling his lips into a mischievous smirk._

 _"Want to play?"_

-0-

One by one, the men dropped from where they were standing. Their eyes were blank and empty, staring into space with an unfathomable expression. Souls slipped off their mouths.

The remaining Teiko team members who haven't participated in the match all stopped what they were doing and their jaws dropped, gaping openly at the male that stood in front of them.

Asano Gakushuu smoothed down his basketball jersey, not even breaking a single sweat. Momoi's stare was hard and unyielding. She watches him grab a water bottle and chug its contents down.

She calculated his movements, and tried to figure out the pattern he had with his basketball, finding none. That was weird.

Eyes narrowed, she stared hard at Asano's firm back, her gaze never escaping his form.

 _'What can this possibly mean? According to my data, his birthday is on January first, has a height of exactly one hundred and seventy five meters-Akashi-kun being two centimeters short of that-, has a weight of sixty nine kilograms or one hundred and forty one pounds, has a blood type of B, placed under the section of Class A, takes the top seat, was affiliated under the Five Virtuosos, and is the principal's son.'_

Digesting this information, she muses to herself, _'He really is similar to Akashi-kun. They both specialize in a myriad of different fields, have the top seat, hates to lose, and aims to claim the absolute victory. Their fathers, from what I've gathered, are similar as well.'_

 _'He has multiple expertises on certain fields. He has a wide range of knowledge and experience in martial arts, is known to have fully mastered most instruments-even the ones extremely difficult to learn-coupled with a great singing voice, has full control and fluency over multiple languages, and is also reported to have demonstrated super-human speed.'_

He didn't have records in terms of athletics, so...

 _How?_

The pink-haired girl let her mind reel in the previous events that happened before...

.

.

 _Momoi stood between the two teams, using the spare whistle that Shirogane had given her._  
 _"Let the match...begin!"_

 _"Alright! Let's do this!" A guy on the bench shouted. Despite the foreboding feeling resting within their hearts, they ignored it to the best that they could, instead focusing on the positive. Asano couldn't be the best in everything, right?_

 _They were tasked to play three quarters, with a total of 11-12 minutes each. They played on the second-string gym, which was suitable for both teams since there were only a few members. Each team were given about 20 minutes to prepare._

 _Asano and his team huddled together in a tight circle. Plans already formulating themselves on his mind, he began to speak._

 _"Okay, so here's what I've planned..." Gakushuu trails off. He informs them on what he plans for the first quarter up until the third quarter. One member glares at him._

 _"Why should we listen to you, anyway? We've been in a basketball team for far longer than you think! I've searched you up since before you went to school." An orange-haired male angrily states._

 _"Sure, you're made of genius crap and such, but I don't think you've ever participated in anything basketball-related as far as I know!" He exclaims in a whisper-shout, so as to not alert the other team on what happened amongst them. "And- uh..." His voice falters due to the strawberry blonde-haired male's quiet, silencing glare piercing his irises._

 _His orbs widen as Asano states calmly, "I've practiced under a coach of an international basketball team for a minimum of two months, so I have experience, strategies, and tactics ingrained inside me far much more than what your current basketball team knows of.' He says in finality, leaving no room for arguements._

 _"Yeah," agrees another teammate. "His strategy seems full-proof after all. Under his guidance, what's the worst thing that could happen?"_

 _Finally, the orange-haired team member hesitantly agreed._

 _ **"For the first quarter, we'll do a run-and gun style of play."**_

It was intense.

 _Their goal was to score the first points from the game. They quickly claimed the ball milliseconds after the tip-off. After a series of blinding passes, they immediately scored the first three-pointer. Within five seconds, Gakushuu scored another point, before the other team had time to compose themselves._

 _"D-DEFENSE!" the benched members of the other team shouted._

 _It was a flurry of movements, a mess of limbs indistinguishable to the spectators watching over from corners and bleachers of the gym._

 _They took on an all-defense form, with the opposing team going on offense and defense forms._

 _They were_ _impenetrable_ _._

 _The court pressure stayed consistently in high-tempo. Gakushuu and the others let the opposing team score easy baskets; however, theirs consisted fully of three pointers, and the occasional 2 pointer._

 _The first quarter ended with Gakushuu's team in the lead._

 _His team held back in the middle of the second quarter, letting them score a couple of points. However, those points weren't enough for them to take over and surpass them in the game._

 _The gap between their scores grew significantly wider and wider._

 _Nijimura clenched his fists. The other members drew bated breaths._

 _The second quarter ended with them barely catching up. They were behind 20 points in._

 _The strawberry blonde-haired boy had been careful, planning out the strategy he had in store for the other team. 'Nijimura's, was it?' He referred to the team's temporary captain._

 _'I'll be sure to win a victory that'll-although crush-it would simultaneously motivate their team spirit and camaraderie. That'll surely place the odds in my father's favor, even though I won't resort to using underhanded tactics, or completely aim for their ultimate defeat..'_

 _'I'll guarantee that my perception on a proper education clearly gets through to him.' He pondered in the midst of a break._

 _"Man, the defense is tight. How do we do this again?" A raven-haired player rubbed his sweaty hands on his jersey. He looked towards his teammate with nervous eyes._

 _"I-I don't know!" an orange-haired player stammered, looking left and right. "Nijimura!" They pleaded for help. "Time out!" He signalled to the referee. They bunched up together in a corner of the gym, with their team captain discussing a temporary, but newfound strategy._

 _Gakushuu's team had not made any action that could help them score a consistent streak of three points._

 _During the third quarter, they could barely pass the ball to the other without losing the said ball, whenever they had a chance to steal._

 _The Teiko team wasn't normally like this in terms of strength. Actually, the said strength of teamwork and style of play rivalled majority of the schools in the country, even a few international ones, if they had a chance._

 _However, their 'genius play' paled quite a bit in comparison due to Asano's temporary addition to the team. But, they had hope as Nijimura was placed in their team's lineup, so they had a fair shot._

 _By some miraculous chance, some had actually started to miss Akashi. They shivered at the thought. Although they won't enjoy the match as much; with him they would win by an_ _utter_ _landslide._

 _They attempted multiple strategies, styles of play, and tricks from the book. Few of them succeeded. Even if they had a couple of measly points in total, they were relieved with their chances to score, slim as they could be._

 _Groaning, they prepared for the worst as the referee blew the whistle._

 _ **Asano's team won 76 to 21.**_

 _Back to Nagisa and the Unknown Girl:_

They stopped in front of a fast food stand. He waits until she finished paying for the food. He could only gape as she bought a big bag of burgers, eating two simultaneously. He is reminded of a dark red-haired guy who sat in one of the Maji Burger booths he passed by during the morning. He had a mountain full of burgers, chatting with thin air.

He wonders if the feeling is called _dèja vu_.

She shoves a burger into his hands. "Eat," she commanded. "We have a lot to do for today." She stalks off, dragging him around with his chains.

Nagisa observed that he could easily take her down, unarmed. Those months of training under careful guidance amongst Korosensei, Bitch-sensei, and Karasuma-sensei had sharpened his senses to the T. Though, given his failure to maintain his skills in a regular manner made him slightly rusty. Also, given the fact that he was _outside_ , he couldn't perform something daring all outsiders could possibly see.

Plus, to add the dact that he didn't have experience in _real_ assassination placed him in a disadvantage. Sure, he had knowledge and sufficient training to hone and practice in different situations and environments, but it was different from experiencing the actual thing. He had yet to feel someone's blood on his hands.

 _'She is unarmed, and her defenses are quite low. She is wide open from all sides!'_ He thought, gritting his teeth. _'If only...'_

He eyed the London streets. They were picturesque, clumps of tourists and citizens alike either mingling, passing by, or ignoring the other. A handful of people wore trendy, expensive-looking clothing, while the rest either wore comfy clothes or corporate attire. He looked down to his sorry mess of a uniform, suddenly feeling conscious.

"Uhm-" he spoke up. Haughty eyebrows lifted, the girl spoke sullenly; "What?"

"I-I need to change out of my uniform." She was flabbergasted.

"What? Right now, in the middle of the street?!" the purple-haired girl glared at him. Other people turned to stare, some stopping in their tracks out of curiosity. The blue-haired boy was horrified.

"Wha- n-no!" Despite her protests and the heavy clunk of his chains slamming against his thin wrists, he dragged her towards a slightly-secluded corner.

He wonders why people aren't questioning the chunky chains on his wrists. He looked back at the girl. Right, she was the face of a big-shot acting company he couldn't care less about.

"Shh!" He shushs her. She waited, tapping her foot against the pavement. "Let me restate my words."

"Look at me." He said. She scanned him from head to toe. "Get straight to the point. I don't see it," she states, deadpan.

"I'm a mess. My clothes are dirty and tattered-I'll attract the attention of others." She snorts. "That getup actually suits you pretty fine, being akin to a drowned rat. After all, you're an insufferable little twit."

Nagisa silently thanks all the years of his experience of being talked down to-in other words, being the subject of verbal abuse to. He'd developed a high tolerance for it; plus he knew all the rights things to say to quell the other person's anger, although it isn't right to say that he was unaffected by the weight behind all the words mercilessly chucked at him.

"Could you please give me a chance to look presentable? I mean, it is you I am walking beside with. I wouldn't want to hurt your reputation." He said softly, laces of conviction woven into his words.

She smirks in satisfaction, flipping her hair haughtily. Her lavender locks swish in the London air.

"All right. I'll give in to your selfish request this time. It is _me_ we are talking about after all." She proceeds to drag him by his collar to a shop nearby.

He felt a plethora of gazes burning themselves onto his back as they entered the shop. _'They must be thinking that I'm an unwanted guest. Better hurry up,'_ Nagisa thinks. Sighing, he goes over to the racks to check out the men's clothes in stock.

He pulls out simple denim jeans, a light blue, short-sleeved shirt, and some shoes suitable for running. It may look like it could be bought anywhere, but the designer labels on them say otherwise. He hands over the outfit to the girl.

"Not bad taste", she remarks. "Get changed into them quickly."

She paused suddenly, analyzing his form. He practically _sees_ her golden eyes inspect him.

He felt awkward being the reciever of her unwanted gazes. He felt like he was a piece of meat being scrutinized by a butcher.

"Wh-what?" He timidly asks. The girl tucks a hand under her chin, looking deep in thought. "Hmm," she muses. "I believe that with your scrawny appearance and even scrawnier skills in escaping," Nagisa glared inwardly at himself for allowing himself to be dragged to who-knows-where for quite some time, "I believe it would be in your best judgement to not try anything while we're outside. I trust my instincts. Do not even _try_ to disappoint me."

She gingerly unlocked his cuffs. Nagisa's timid-looking face showed a reaction that was far from what he currently felt. He was jumping with joy at the freedom being presented to him. His mind exploded with numerous possibilities on either how to slip away unnoticed, or how to knock her out.

She holds out her hands, and he places the cuffs in them.

Leaving him to change into them, Nagisa felt himself secluded into one of the dressing room cubicles.

After changing into considerably decent clothes from a high-end store he knows nothing of (she insisted that they get the best of the best, ensuring that he looked more than presentable enough), he chucked his uniform out onto the dumpster. It was barely-recognizable from all the dirt and grime practically _embedded_ onto it. His mother would do more than scold him if she sees his uniform in a sorry state. He makes a mental note to ask for a spare as soon as he gets back.

He gazes out the window and sighs. The girl-which name he does not know yet-was busy flipping through racks of clothes and shelves of bags and shoes.

In an instant, his assassin senses picked up opportunities to escape. With considerable speed, he tucks himself away in a secluded corner, analyzing the situation.

 _'First of all, disregarding the staff situated at the front, there's no one out in the back. I guess I'd have to wait for them to turn their eyes away from us.'_

The store staff were attending to some hot-shot customer. Luckily for him, the lavender-haired girl was coincidentally placed near the racks out of their viewing range.

It was the exact moment that no one was watching them. Skillfully forcing himself to vanish any traces of bloodlust in him, he slips over to her as quietly as humanely possible.

 _'That's girl's been having gaps ever since we left the truck. If I wait for her to fully let her guard down...'_ He ends his thought, casually sneaking up against her form. She was examining the price tags, failing to notice that Nagisa was a hair's breadth away from her.

Within a split second...

 _ **Chop!**_

He applied pressure to most of the points on her neck, successfully knocking her out.

In a flash, he gathered a couple of burgers and disappeared from the store.

He was tired, but eating the burgers gave him a bit of renewed energy.

Slipping inside a telephone box, he attempted to dial a number. He paused.

He didn't have an ounce of money on him!

He carefully analyzed the situation. It was no use trying to go back there, as within a few minutes, the girl would recover and start searching for him. Good thing he was a mile or two away.

Chomping on the burgers, he examined the contents of the telephone box, scanning every corner for loose change. A glint of silver caught his eye. It was some money hidden under a slit.

With his nimble fingers, he acquired them successfully, slipping them through the coin slot. It would buy him a few minutes.

Quickly calling Korosensei, he waited until the owner of the phone picked up.

"Hello? Who might this be?" A jolly voice resounded from over the phone.

"Korosensei, it's Nagisa!" He whispered in a panicked voice.

"Na-nagisa-kun? What happened over there? Where are you?!" His yellow-bodied teacher asked in a panic, worry lacing his tone.

"I've been kidnapped from some organization and have been transported to another country. I don't know what plans they have." Nagisa's hands trembled, the phone shaking slightly. "It seems that I'm in-" he paused.

He could feel another presence behind him, an aura that of bloodthirst seeping through the door. The hairs on his neck stood up.

"Hello? Nagisa-kun?" The voice of Korosensei reched his ears. On the reflection of a small pane of glass, he saw a hunched, hooded figure. His eyes widened. He did not have much time.

"Sensei, I'm in Br-!" His voice was cut off as the door creaked open silently, opening wider and wider by the second.

"C-code 289. Section B13." The cold wind whipped back and forth, penetrating his thin shirt. He gave an involuntary shudder as his heart pounded faster and faster. With the distance he and his potential attacker had, even if the bloodlust present was overwhelming, the clap stunner wouldn't work.

"Got it," he heard his bulbous-headed teacher say over the line. "Good luck, Nagisa. I hope you wouldn't get yourself killed anytime soon."

"Th-thanks for the encouragement, sensei. I-I'll get going now." He finishes the conversation in a shaky breath, ending the call by slowly placing the telephone into it's designated phone holder.

He could feel his hands start to freeze over as he turn slowly to look.

Piercing purple eyes greeted him from the hood. In one fell swoop, he felt himself being knocked unconscious by yet another strong scent filling his nostrils.

"Hnn..." he weakly voiced out as he slumped down to the ground. Now fully sure that the azure-haired male was unconscious, his attacker picked his light body up, setting down a body bag down onto the floor surface and gently tucking him in.

A sigh escapes the older male's lips as he looks down at the latter, gazing at him with eyes filled with pity.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa."

.

.

.

As soon as he gained consciousness, light flooded his senses. He turned his face away, trying to fall back into the warm and comforting deep slumber he was previously put into.

"Nuh-uh. No can do, buddy." A feminine voice said from above him.

"...Huh?" He tried to sit up. But immediately as he tried to rise, he fell back down. "Ouch!" His arms and limbs protested. They were throbbing, blue in some areas.

It seemed that he was also strapped onto the bed. A pillow was placed to cushion his head, and the bed was slightly warm, but he was still strapped down nonetheless.

"We brought you here to question you, not to bring you to some hotel. You don't have the luxury to doze off all day." She said impatiently. Her voice just worsened the headache he was starting to have.

"We knocked you out in order to inject some stuff into your system." A cheery, friendly voice said to him.

All of Earth came craching down on him.

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _ **Oh**_ _._

 _ **WHAT?!**_

Nagisa's insides boiled with rage. He wasn't sure how to react. All he knew was that if he wasn't securely strapped onto the bed, he would seriously lash out at whomever and whoever had the gall to cross his path.

His heartbeat resounded in his ears.

 _How dare they!_

He didn't want to be subjected to some type of sick experiment!

If they hade dared to inject tentacle cells or cells of other species onto him-!

With a series of frenzied limbs, he tried to pull himself free.

"Hold him down!"

They immediately stopped his flailing by putting every amount of force they had into steadying him for a few minutes, until he calmed down.

As the rage subsided, he felt uneasy. Cold sweat poured down his backside, staining his shirt. With a hesitant tone, he began to ask:

"W-what did you put inside of me?! I swear-!" A finger was held against his mouth.

"Shh, Nagisa-kun. Please be calm about this." A monotone, but soothing voice reached his ears.

"Ku-kuroko?" He said quietly.

The taller male emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to Nagisa. His eyes were blank, but held concern in them.

"We are here to help. Please do not think that we injected some foreign substance into you." Nagisa didn't feel any ounce of bloodlust coming from any of them, so his shoulders lose some of their tension, but not completely. He allowed them to continue.

"We injected a serum containing a microchip tracker, in order to know your whereabouts whenever and wherever."

'Well, that just about sounds reassuring.' He thinks sarcastically to himself.

"It's not like I can do anything about it now," the shorter blue-haired boy says in a steely tone. The others don't flinch.

"Who are you guys and what do you want from me? What is your purpose and aim in all of this?" He says, his guard still up.

He did not know why Kuroko was part of whatever this is, but he needed answers. He was tired of being kept in the dark for an extended duration of time.

"Uhm. We-we want to achieve the same goal as you do. But, uh, well...not exactly." The chipper voice from before spoke up.

Nagisa wanted to know why the rest of them were in the shadows, but decided not to speak up. It probably was because he had an inkling that the others knew Kuroko was the only one out of the group to come in actual contact with him.

"Explain, Shin." The feminine voice from earlier responded.

"To be honest, we are an intelligence agency tasked to wipe out major organizations associated with illicit and illegal activities, such as human trafficking, drugs, you get the gist. It is just this one particular organization we're having trouble with." He starts off.

"Remember how you Class E guys got caught up in all the assassination business with the Unidentified Slimy Octopus guy? They plan to do something about him, and I don't think they're doing it for just the money..." The blue-eyes boy's eyes widened with shock. _'What do they plan to do with Korosensei?!'_

His mind was spinning. "What do they plan to do with him?" He asked in a shaky breath.

"That, we regrettably do not know," he responds.

Disregarding that, to talk about intel regarding a national secret oh so casually...

These people were no ordinary members of an intelligence agency.

"We plan to eliminate each and every member of the organization. They go by the company name **Callisto**. They know of us, but cannot distinguish from what intelligence agency we come within. It would take them too long to figure out, and all of the staff arr tough nuts to crack."

 _'So that is the reason why they tried to kidnap Kuroko-kun; because they somehow found out that he went to the same school as me and that he was a part of an intelligence agency.'_ At least some part of what was clouding over his thoughts became clear.

"We do not know what they plan to do with the shipping materials they've got, but what they have been doing so far is to fund laboratories, somewhat involved with destructive testing, I guess."

"They are planning something large scale, with access to millions of warfare equipment and such. That is why we must destroy them with whatever means we have. But first, we must analyze, scrutinize, and disseminate information we get from them to the Japanese government."

"How come people do not know of you?" Shin laughs, short but carefree.

"That is because we work secretly under IAS. The Ministry of Defense knows of us, but not enough to recognize the faces that work within."

Nagisa nods slowly, trying to process the information and let them sink in.

"Although, Kuroko-kun." Kuroko's eyes meet his at his statement. "Hm?"

"Why are you here?" One of his final questions might be answered after all.

 _"Why, I work here part-time, of course."_

Afterwards, the woman says, "Well. Our time is up. Better get you to your captor before she notices your 2-hour absence."

He feels something cover his mouth, and it was in his nature to resist, yet for some reason, he didn't try to rebel.

He slowly welcomed back the darkness, as he sank through a world of unconsciousness once again.

.

.

His hands were back inside those _damned_ chained cuffs. _Again_. It was scary how he feeling of metal onto his skin almost felt familiar to him.

"So you finally woke up, didn't you?" The actress sneered at him, scorn coloring her otherwise lovely features.

"W-where am I?" Confusion registered in his features.

"It seemed that you have gotten beat-up by some thugs that were nearby the alleyway of the store we last went to, and I had somehow gotten knocked out as well." She says, suspicious.

His throbbing temple and aching bruises elicited genuine reactions from him, which erased most of her doubt.

"Come on, let's go." She tugged him upwards, letting him stand up, before dragging him out of the alleyway.

His wrists were sore and his limbs complained from the strain, yet he allowed her to do so anyway.

At least there was something he knew about Callisto, yet he had millions of questions going around in his head about Kuroko, and the others.

Looking up to the sky, he sighed.

 _'What a waste. If this situation was different, I would've enjoyed stepping foot into this country'_ , he thinks forlornly.

A few years back, he and Karma vowed to each other that once they get enough money, they would quit their jobs and travel and explore the world together. Since Karma was rich, he was all for the idea, even offering to pay for Nagisa's travel fares and necessities. The sky blue-haired boy adamantly refused, not wanting to impose a burden on Karma and his finances. Though with his friend's charm and persistence, he eventually gave up...

.

.

.

 _They were located on the rooftop, with keys Karma had 'borrowed' from the janitor. Nagisa wondered up 'till this day how the scarlet-haired male gotten ahold of items specifically belonging to the student council or the school without being caught._

 _It was sunset at that time._

.

.

 _"Oh come on, Nagisa. Shut up and give in already. These generous offers coming from the great me don't come up anywhere else. You're going to recieve a V.I.P package from Yours Truly." He made a showy gesture of his hands, and leaned forward on the school's rooftop with his arms propped up on the railing. Soft-looking scarlet tufts swayed lightly in the breeze._

 _"Make use of it as long as you can, and be grateful, now. You're lucky that you're one of the people I respect, and even bother to acknowledge as important and respectable. You're my closest, best friend." Karma said offhandedly, paying attention to the view._

 _He was met by silence._

 _Nagisa looked at the floor, with bangs that hidden his face from view. Karma crouched down to see what thoughts went through the blue-haired boy's head. He peered onto his face, steadily growing more and more amused by the reddening of Nagisa's cheeks every second that passed by._

 _"K-karma! Stop teasing me, or I'll choke you!" The blushing blue-haired male stuttered out in embarrassment, promising to use his triangular-choke hold on the other._

 _Nagisa swore Karma was sick._

 _Inwardly, he was super happy that Karma called him a friend of his, much less his closest one yet. Their bond was special._

 _Snickering at the empty threat, the golden-eyed male mussed up his friend's hair in a fond manner._

 _"I don't mind, as long as it's you. You won't even be able to properly pummel me into a pulp, I'd say." He chuckled behind his hand, with his face contorted into a genuine smile._

 _Nagisa never felt so content that day._

The cerulean-haired male's eyes glazed over in nostalgia, the expression not being overlooked by the girl. Her curious stare didn't unsettle him in any way, as he was too deep in his thoughts to consciously notice. _'Nevermind,'_ she thinks to herself. _'I'll have plenty of chances to observe him anyway.'_ She left him to his thoughts, never once keeping him out of her sight. Her nerves steeled over, with her gritting her teeth. _'I won't ever let that happen again! That moment of weakness...I'll ensure that I won't be put in the same position yet again.'_ She chews her teeth in frustration.

Nagisa paid no need to her musings. He was still immersed in his nostalgia.

First, they would visit France, one of the most romantic countries in the world and take pictures under the Eiffel Tower-

 _'Wait,'_ he shook his head frantically. _'Why am I thinking about romance at this moment?'_

They would stop by Italy for a month, strolling down the lovely miniature shops and canals, eating delectably delicious gelato while relaxing atop a canoe...

 _'I have really got to stop thinking about these...ideas.'_ He blushes in embarrassment, looking down to the cobblestone pavements beneath his feet.

 _'Sure, Karma is attractive and smart as heck...but we're just friends!'_ His inner voice insists.

...Or so he thinks.

His thoughts were interrupted by a faint voice talking to him in the background. He slowly came into a realization that he still had company, the very same one who had chained him up.

Dejection settles heavily around him, yet again.

"Shall we visit the weaponry shops?" She said while tugging on his chained hands.

He still doesn't know why she had to drag him around public places with him on a metal leash of sorts.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks in a calm rage. He wanted quits, and he wanted it now. Perhaps a week of poor eating and sleeping schedules had gotten to him.

"We know that you aren't Kuroko-kun, and your abductor failed quite so remarkably, so my mentor instructed me to make some use of you."

"What the hell...I'm not an object for you to so freely use! Unhand me. I don't intend to involve myself."

She scoffs. "You don't want to involve yourself? Listen, shortypants," That earned Nagisa a tick mark on his head, "It's too late. You're knee-deep into whatever mess we have here. Focus on making yourself useful."

 _'This brat...'_ Nagisa exclaimed in his thoughts, thoroughly annoyed.

She pulls him in along to various shops of sorts, with him thinking that it is all a mean, cruel joke, but didn't put his guard down.

His obvious mistrust heightened further as she pulled him in a weapons shop for last. Little did he know what she had in store for him.

Nagisa, alarmed, gazes at all the hazardous products, and decides to proceed with caution.

"You are going to join us on our plot; whether you like it or not." She says monotonously, casually examining a dual knife, all whilst stroking the metal edge.

Nagisa's breath hitched sharply.

"Say, I go on with this plan of yours. What's my benefit from all of this?" She smiles lazily at him, never once meeting his eyes.

"What's in it for me?"

"Nothing."

He frowned.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Heeeey people! C:**  
 **I'm so overjoyed to say that hey, I might be changing my updates to once a month now! But that might be my wishful thinking. I started and finished AssClass Season 2, with lots of ideas running through my head! This story was on-hold for five months, so this is a huge improvement^ You discovered the reasons why the intelligence agency Kuroko's in got involved! I plan to include more of Shin, Satsuki and my other yet-to-be discovered OCs in the future chapters!**

 **That's all for now. Ciao! C:**

 **Here are some questions for you guys:**

 **Question 1: What do you think about Callisto?**

 **Question 2: Any names you have in mind for the girl actor's name? (I can't seem to decide, haha)**

 **Question 3: What do you think about Kuroko and Nagisa's involvement with all of this?**

 **Question 4: Do you think Kuroko would spill the intel to Karma and the others?**

 **Question 5: What was your reaction to yet another one of Nagisa's unexpected kidnappings? (Ehehehe)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously in AxK:_

 _His obvious mistrust heightened further as she pulled him in a weapons shop for last. Little did he know what she had in store for him._

 _Nagisa, alarmed, gazes at all the hazardous products, and decides to proceed with caution._

 _"You are going to join us on our plot; whether you like it or not." She says monotonously, casually examining a dual knife, all whilst stroking the metal edge._

 _Nagisa's breath hitched sharply._

 _"Say, I go on with this plan of yours. What's my benefit from all of this?" She smiles lazily at him, never once meeting his eyes._

 _"What's in it for me?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _He frowned._

 _This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all._

-0-

To say Akashi was suspicious was an understatement.

Even though Kuroko said that he'd be gone for a whole week in order to go on a trip with his parents, the scarlet-haired male had a slight inkling; he was not sure if it was a good one.

Now, these moments were rare, even for Akashi. At the very same day Kuroko informed him in advance of his week-long leave; deciding to trust his intuition, Akashi went up to the Kuroko residence at a certain time he calculated Tetsuya would most likely go out.

Before he gets accused of being a stalker, Akashi and Kuroko walk home together occasionally, so as to answer the question how the latter had gotten to know his address.

Due to curiosity and the simple reason that Tetsuya was his _friend_ (and that he was _secretly_ worried for his wellbeing and safety, though he would die before ever admitting that), he followed him.

Tetsuya enrolled in Teiko Middle due to the fact that he lived near the school premises. Despite Akashi living quite far, he proposes to walk home together every while or so. They'd stop first at Maji Burger to grab some refreshments, then go to the intersection road that lied between Kuroko's and Akashi's paths home, where they'd bid each other goodbye, parting ways with.

.

.

Back to the situation at hand, the sidewalks and pavements were clear of people. Even the cerulean-eyed boy's neighbors who normally went out at times like these were mysteriously cooped up inside, making Akashi the only person who spotted his friend get inside a family van.

Tetsuya was wearing his school uniform back then-nothing ever suspicious about that-but as the doors of the van opened, the heterochromatic-eyed male squinted to see the rest of the van's occupants to check whether his hunch was right-and it was.

He saw Tetsuya's _family_.

To outsiders, the outward appearance of the pale blue-haired boy's companions looked normal, but were noticeably conspicuous to anyone, given if they take a closer look.

They looked like a bunch of cosplayers. Akashi's sharp eyes saw everything in great detail, from the way they they spoke and moved, to carefully-hidden tufts of what seemed to be their natural hair _sliiiightly_ peeking out of the wigs they had, being a few millimeters or so.

Nothing could escape his Emperor's Eye.

There were three males and one female, all of the said persons donning official 'Kuroko Family Hair' (which sounded like anime merchandise, to be honest), and looked like a regular family from the back, but Akashi knew there were more than meets the eye.

A gruff-looking man which was their supposed 'father' sat on the driver's seat (Akashi could spot his extremely hairy arms from a lengthy distance), and a woman was on the passenger seat, who was their 'mother'. His curiosity and worry won him over as the blue-haired (or should he say blue-wigged?) woman snaps angrily at the other, resulting to the man earning a slap upside the head.

One of the 'brothers' in the back laughed, pointing at the scene in a comical manner. The other pointedly ignored him.

Akashi raises an eyebrow. _'The 'Kuroko Family' sure were interesting people'_ , he sarcastically remarks to himself.

Kuroko wasn't a person having inherited genes that guaranteed him acquiring a bulky build, or someone who had violent tendencies (although, he sometimes acted up when someone makes a remark about his height through executing one of his ignite passes), or someone who would openly express his emotions through vocal means.

If there was someone who seemed like a genuine family member of Kuroko's, it would be the deadpan guy sitting at the back.

After he watches them pull away from the driveway, he proceeds to swipe out various phones from his pocket, and dials numbers of private investigators. Dealing with the police would be a long-winded hassle.

"Hello?" The P.I. greeted, following with a question. Akashi paused for a while.

"...Yes, this is him. I'd like you to look into a matter I have interest in." The red-haired male uttered.

"..." The voice on the other line mumbled something.

"I'll send you the address of the meeting place...****************...yes. Good day."

With that, he ends the call, closing his cellular phone in one resounding click.

 _With Karma and members of the E Class:_

Karma slammed his fists down onto his table, probably one made out of a costly material of some sort. His classmates sighed. _'Poor desk,'_ they all thought in chorus. Everyone sat together in separated clumps on a classroom floor, as they recently had an activity. They were in Year 2 of Middle School, Section III situated inside one of the Teiko buildings.

The members of Class E were separated by section. Karma and Isogai were in Section I, classmates with Akashi Seijuro and Midorima Shintaro. Kayano Kaede, Kanzaki, and Nakamura, were all situated at Section III. The others were distributed evenly as well.

It was slightly windy, causing a couple of students to shiver, and try to hug either their jackets, sweaters, or blazers close to themselves in order to preserve the heat.

The afternoon sun blazed down at them, lighting a yellowish hue amongst their faces, whilst casting down dark-toned shadows of their own sihouettes. Sakura petals flitted freely, breezing past their forms and onto another path, creating an almost-ethereal view.

Ever since Korosensei came back from his daily trip to the concenience store to tell them the news, their mood worsened ksince then. Down in the dumps, they could recall what had happened earlier...

.

.

.

They all went up to the rooftop, making sure of the fact that no one had followed them. It was hard though; the sheer size of them was enough to attract more than a few gazes. However, through sleek parkour moves and daring moves gymnasts would be proud of, they were successfully able to meet up unnoticed.

Irina and Karasuma-sensei were upstairs with them. They acquired permission from the other teachers to be excused from an hour or their 'daily teacher duties'.

Irina was a teacher specializing in language, so the Teiko board assigned her to teach English and French subjects to the entirety of the middle school levels, much to her frustration. It was an unwanted burden, but she had to put up with it.

The Teiko board does not have any knowledge at all of the current 'slimy octopus' situation. Oddly enough, the Board Chairman of Kunigigaoka, Asano Gakuho, decided not to disclose the information to Teiko's principal. Not that Korosensei and the other members of the faculty had qualms or problems with that, of course.

They were used to keeping information about Class E's homeroom teacher as _restricted_ as possible.

Korosensei was in his 'human' getup, so no one recognized him. Though, it didn't stop others from being doubtful about him.

His tentacles successfully hidden, he slides over to where Class E was situated. Waiting until everyone quieted down, he began to speak:

"I had a phone call from Nagisa earlier today."

A series of yells and questions were shouted at the bulbous-headed teacher. His face remained stern.

"Now, he informed me that his situation was listed under Kidnapping Code 289, Overseas Section B13. Now, we know that he was drugged first before knocked out, and taken on board a plane towards countries near either Scotland or Ireland." Everyone listened attentively to his words. Karasuma-sensei chipped in.

"The Ministry of Defense has taken into account the risks that may possibly be taken when going on a rescue mission overseas," the jet-black haired teacher stated, looking into each and every one of their eyes. Anticipating the next set of words he'd say, Class E listened in. "They provided the necessary equipment (both body armor and weaponry) needed in case of emergency."

"I've paid for our accommodations and arranged for a plane that everyone would fit comfortably in-that would depart in a few days or so. I suggest we up your training regimes before we leave."

"Your beautiful and wonderful sensei has already won the board members' hearts over~" Bitch Sensei says, placing her hands on her waist. "So there'll be no problem with me requesting for an impromptu field trip. You brats better be grateful!" She says with a haughty smirk. They wondered what tactics their beloved blonde-haired teacher had to resort to in order to get what she wanted. They shook their heads at the thought.

"Thank you, Bitch Sensei!" Everyone thanked her in unison.

"Sensei, would our main mission to assassinate you still continue?" Asks a blonde-haired girl from her seat. The mutated octopus turns towards the class and bows down exactly forty-five degrees in front of them.

"I am terribly sorry to announce that my assassination would be postponed until we successfully get Nagisa back," he said in an awfully despondent tone, shoulders slumping slightly.

"That's okay, Korosensei. We understand that it won't be the same without Nagisa." Nakamura smiles up at him.

"I will train you people hard in terms of your English mastery and fluency. I shall also include a little bit of seduction lessons in our plan, if the case calls for it," B-Sensei says with a wink, propping her arm up Karasuma's shoulder.

The stoic man ignored the somewhat flirty gesture, carefully brushing Irina away after a few minutes. She ends up with a pout, hesitantly withdrawing her arm.

"Please put on your P.E. Uniforms. We'll play a little game of Cops and Robbers!"

 _A/N:_

Heeey everyone! C: As promised, here's the 11th Chapter of AxK! I hoped you all enjoyed reading this~

My updates would somewhat be frequent, and I hope you guys'll be coming back for more^ The MiraGen would finally show up at the next chapter! :D Other characters would finally appear in the future chapters as well.

Here are some questions:

Question 1: What do you think Akashi would find out? (That is, given his never-ending supply of money and tons of connections^)

Question 2: Would Kuroko's group's cover get blown?

Question 3: Do you think Class E could get to Nagisa and bring him back soon?

Question 4: Do you think Karasuma and Irina-sensei would end up together?

Question 5: Lastly, what roles do you think the MiraGen would have in the future?

 _Ciao and see y'all later! C:_


	12. Chapter 12

_-_ CHAPTER TWELVE _-_

 _Previously on AxK:_

 _After he watches them pull away from the driveway, he proceeds to swipe out various phones from his pocket, and dials numbers of private investigators. Dealing with the police would be a long-winded hassle._

 _"Hello?" The P.I. greeted, following with a question. Akashi paused for a while._

 _"...Yes, this is him. I'd like you to look into a matter I have interest in." The red-haired male uttered._

 _"..." The voice on the other line mumbled something._

 _"I'll send you the address of the meeting place...****************...yes. Good day."_

 _With that, he ends the call, closing his cellular phone in one resounding click._

-0-

"...I don't think we disguised ourselves well enough." A magenta-haired woman mumbled angrily, although her hair was blue in this situation. She was currently sitting down on the passenger seat of a black van, with the window glass tinted over.

She could not possibly wonder how on earth a private investigator could track them down. Not unless they had help from an extremely observant person, which may or may not be their client.

One of her blue eyes twitched.

A sleek white car was located 2 miles away from hindsight, seemingly going around for an innocent drive. But they knew better.

Veering to the right, the car moves in sync with the driver, who cautiously steers the wheel. The windows of the car trailing behind them were also tinted as theirs were, so both parties couldn't see through the opaque material.

"I wish I could get out for a second and take a glimpse of the car's plate number, but we're being trailed...not the other way around." Shin whined to the others, propping his elbows on the inner side of the car. Satsuki spared him a glance, suckling on his watermelon lollipop.

"It's too risky to roll out of the car at this rate," Satsuki continued for him. The maroon-haired teenager stroked his jawline, deep in thought. There are slight chances that the person (or people) could be aimlessly driving, but that was of an overly-narrow infinetismal percent.

"We should take four right turns," he suggests after a while.

The driver nodded, acknowledging his response.

Steering the wheel, the driver disguised as Kuroko's father is otherwise known as Kashi, made his right turns as unnoticeable as possible; and when he succeeded in proving that the car was indeed after them, he turned towards his passengers for his next instructions.

"Kashi-san, let's pull over to stock up on gas," Kuroko states, noticing the almost empty tank of gas. The others agreed, each letting out a noise of agreement.

They drive for a while until a gas station was sighted ahead. Each kept an eye on the other car, with Kashi pulling over onto one of the smaller stations where they stock up. The other raven-colored car pulls up beside them.

Chigari, their team leader, opened the car door on her side, and proceeds to saunter towards a group of workers.

Kuroko peeked from the corner of his eye, at the black car that pulled up next to them. A window was already halfway rolled down, much to his surprise.

He examined the contents of the car from his angle. Only a couple of leather notebooks were stashed on top of a dashboard, with one being open already, but it was too dark for him to see the contents.

The person's face was shrouded in shadow, which was unfortunate for them. The only notable feature the person had was deeply-cut wrinkles, and fraying sideburns. His lips were set in an unfathomable frown.

The man wore a grey suit jacket, complete with matching trousers. A satchel sat innocently on the unoccupied passenger seat. It was noticeably bulging, practically overflowing with documents.

The blue-haired male scrutinized him further, before a light noise from his back distracts him. He silently turns around to see what was going on.

"Kuroko-kun!" Shin whisper-yelled. "Hello," the cerulean-haired boy monotonously stated.  
"Shin-san, what are you planning this time?" He continued with the same tone, but with a hint of exasperation. He did not need any more plans going awry today.

"We're going to hitch a ride at that private investigator's car!" He says excitedly. Kuroko refraind himself from rolling his eyes at Shin's overexcited puppy expression. It reminded him of a certain blonde idiot he knew of very well.

"Make sure not to cause trouble, Shin-san." He responds back with a slight smile. The platinum-haired male gave Kuroko a mock-salute, grinning cheesily at the other.

"A-okay! And how many times have I told you already? Call me Shin! You're waaay too formal sometimes. See yaaaa!"

Satsuki gives a lazy wave as well, tucking strands of his hair onto his backward baseball cap. The silver of his watch flashes for a second, and Kuroko is given a glimpse of the current hour.

The partner duo both squat as Satsuki whips out a remote, both slipping out of the car through the trunk with as much stealth as possible.

 _'3:40 P.M. It's almost time.'_

With a small frown adorning his face, he sighs. He misses his teammates back in Teiko already. He misses basketball.

 _'I want to practice for the beginning match of the season...'_ he thinks wistfully.

He watches Chigari wait impatiently, leaning against a post. Kashi stays silent for what seemed like forever. After a few seconds, he glances at Kuroko.

"We're going to need that other blue-haired kid's help, whether you like it or not."

Kuroko sighs. "Unfortunately so, Kashi-san. I feel sorry for him, for getting dragged into this mess." He sort of dragged out the last part, trailing slightly. He really, truly regretted bringing the latter into another large issue concerning the safety of the world.

Nagis did not only have to devise ways on how to stop the bulbuos-headed yellow octopus from blowing up the entirety of the earth, but prevent other organizations from hunting the octopus down as well. The boy's mission toughened all the more with the recent, unwelcome addition of the Callisto group.

"I feel the same way, although that boy isn't ordinary. Rumors are he's one of the most skilled assassins among the youngsters."

Kuroko looked doubtful at that statement. Sure, he heard about the boy's recent undergoing of assassination training, but he hasn't seen the other's talents and skills. Kashi takes note of Kuroko's silence, but shows no sign of acknowledging it, and continues.

"Sure, he's not all sprung up in action right now...but that's because of the drugs and the extra heavy-duty chains they have on him." The cerulean-eyed boy nodded slightly. _'Yes, that would seem like a plausible reason. Even most of our best members would cease to even function normally with the amount of drugs Callisto had incorporated into Nagisa...'_

"Plus the fact that they haven't fed him for a little more over one week." The blue-haired male's eyes widened in alarm. _He was starved?_

.

.

Both were too absorbed in their topic of discussion to notice a faint thump echoing downward. It escaped the moment's notice.

.

.

"An assassin's specialty is stealth and element of surprise. It is highly likely that they knew of what kind of assassin he was, and despite knowing that he isn't you, they adbuct him to take down, one by one, the octopus guy's 'walls' or 'shields' of protection."

"Which meant that they did it on purpose." Kuroko concluded, the other nodding in his direction.

"Exactly."

.

.

.

It appeared Chigari was done. Ensuring their gas supply, I mean.

Slamming open the van door, Hopping onto the passenger seat, one could detect the telltale swish of her magenta hair, which was partly concealed by the blue cosplay wig that was creepily akin to Kuroko's hair color.

"Let's go." Red eyes sweep over the van, pausing slightly when she noticed the absence of the duo. "Where are they?"

"They went to hitch a ride over the private investigator's car."

"W-wha?" An expression of disbelief takes over Chigari's face, although it immediately is replaced by a look of exasperation.

"Never mind." She turns over to Kashi, who stares straight ahead. He was ready to drive out.

They drove off in stark silence.

.

.

.

...beep...

A faint sound bounced off the walls of the van, but it was immediately drowned out by the sounds of screeching tires and the content purr of the van's engine.

They sped off, navigating through various roads and intersections. They see an abandoned building within their line of sight, then their designated driver proceeds to guide their metallic hunk of a machine to go into a secluded part of the city.

...

The faint wave of rumbling vibrations produced by the engine were comforting. The blue-haired male places his chin on top of his hand, leaning against the van's interior.

A few minutes later, Kuroko swears that he was _quite_ near to the state of dozing off in his seat. He finds his chin slipping off the palm of his hand, although he supposes it was because the weight of his head was too much to support.

He gets drowsier and drowsier, the faint rumble of the car and warmth of the heater getting to him faster.

...beep...

"Hm?" Someone's ears perk up after a while. It was the magenta-haired female's.

Chigari sharpened her senses, scanning the contents of the van

Nothing strange there...

She was probably being paranoid.

...

Relaxing her head against the van headrest, she surveys her surroundings. All she saw was the endless ocean, waves lapping against the rocky cliffs. The spray of sea foam sent a faint drizzle against the van windshield. The wipers immediately cleared away the water.

...beep...

Perhaps it was not her imagination after all.

"...Did you hear that?"

It took a while for someone to answer her. Kuroko's eyelids were drooping, his head tilted towards the van floor in a low angle, in danger of tipping over.

"Hear what?" Finally, the purple-eyed man asks her. Kashi keeps track of the time, the amount of gas spent, and the speed his van was going in, all thw while listening in to what Chigari had to say.

"There's a faint sound..." She mumbles, sounding unsure, yet there was a hint of alertness in her tone.

"...that sounds like a beep."

A beep resounds the exact moment she says it.

"Exactly."

A short silence reigns once again in the vehicle, immediately broken by Kuroko. His head bumps onto the tinted window while they were taking a sharp turn. He snaps up, awake, and his cheeks turn pink. His slight embarrassment was heightened a bit more when both of the other van's occupants chuckle at his frazzled state.

A bit of drool rests on one corner of his lips, and he rubs it off with a sheepish pout.

"I-I apologize for my unsightly behavior," he apologizes to both. They waved him off, going back to what they were discussing.

"I'm betting that there's tracker around here somewhere. Let's search the van."

"Sure."

The raven-colored vehicle slowed to a stop in the middle of a distinctively less-traveled road. They get out, but Kuroko halts in his tracks.

"I'll be away for a while. I have business in the area to take care of. Be well, Chigari and Kashi-san."

He waves off to them before breaking into a light sprint around west of the direction the van was on.

Both individuals crouch down and inspect the vehicle.

"Achielli would know what to do during these situations requiring thorough hearing." Kashi replied, plucking a tracker bug off the underside of their van.

It was silent for awhile. Chigari seems unsure on how to react.

"As I thought," the purple-haired man stands up from his crouch-squat position.

Kashi shows her the tracker.

It was of a black and metallic color, showing a miniscule sliver of light blinking in the darkness. The miniature gadget was tiny, much more tinier than the palm of his hand.

"It is one of the expensive kinds," She replies off-handedly. Taking it, she throws it harshly to the ground, a mechanical sound coupled with something electric being heard. Stomping on it three times with her boot, the dirt cracking under her foot, she turns to her colleague.

"Let's go."

Tires screeched against the asphalt. Both _froze_.

The set of wheels didn't belong to them.

Whipping their heads to where the source of the sound came from, they were greeted by the sight of multiple sleek black cars.

"Damn," the magenta-haired female tsks, cursing under her breath. "We're surrounded! Those better not be the Callisto guys I think they'd be."

Her colleague stood vigilant, his posture rigid and stock still behind her, mentally preparing himself for any sort of stimulus.

A car door opened, a man of average stature walking out. Slowly stalking over towards them, black slacks swish over toned, athletic legs. A blue blazer and a white polo shirt whips against the man's midsection, led on by the harsh wind.

Kashi's eyes narrow. Chigari readies her guns, her fingers hovering over the triggers of the said weapons.

Heterochromic eyes glint over at their direction, shining dangerously.

Bowed lips curl into a fake smile.

"Well _hello_ there. You must be colleagues of Tetsuya, then?" 

**A/N:**

 **WHOOOOSH! AND THERE'S THE END OF CHAPTER 12! :)**

 **When Kashi mentioned Achielli's name, I bet you guys were thrown into a loop, were ya? CX**

 **...Aaaaand yes, Kashi was the one who knocked Nagisa out in one of the previous chapters! Ya know, the one with the telephone booth.**

 **I originally intended for the GoM to appear in this chapter, but it seems like they'd have their appearance around two chapters later, or so. I apologize for those waiting for them to come out :**

 **Anyways, I'm so glad that I'm updating more frequently. Cheers to no more writer's block! :D**

 **This chappie was planned to be a bit longer or so, but then I'd have no cliffhanger! :'C**

 **JOKE AHAHAHAH**

 **...**

 **On to the questions~**

 **Question 1: Just who do you think Achielli is, really? :O**

 **Question 2: How much do you think Akashi knows?**

 **Question 3: Are you guys warming up a bit to Shin and Satsuki, yet?^ (I love them tbh. They're kinda a teensy weensy bit close to my kokoro ❤)**

 **Question 4: How do you think the tracker was placed on the underside of Kashi's van?^**

 **Question 5: Don't you people just love Akashi's character? I do^**

 **Ciao and see y'all later bai~**


End file.
